DigiMorphs?
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: During 02, an accident leaves the 02 kids as digimon and they begin to fear the changes aren't just phyical. Will they lose their old selves to their new forms? COMPLETE!
1. Other side of the Feance

This story was written on www.sonicfoundation.org 's message board along with Aaron Max. Along with help from Charles RB and Broken Tusk. I forget, are illistraitions allowed here? 

Wasn't it soppose to be dark and stormy at night? It was Friday afternoon, and the thunder storm was a natural light show, quite the beauty. Unless of course you happened to be outside and was near anything tall. Davis suddered at the thought. Ken was late. Though he had now joined the group, Ken was still reluctant around the others Chosen Children.   
Davis parents were impressed that he gotten so many friends so quicky, and had stop emulating Tai so much. If only they knew how much like Tai Davis had become.   
"You should get going." Said Izzy sitting at the computer monitor. "That storm is getting pretty rough. The power could go out and we would be left without a gateway between worlds."   
"What about your Pinapple?" Asked Yolei.   
"It's battery is low, I wanna save it for an emergency."   
"We can't go, Ken isn't here yet." Said Davis.   
"He's backed off." Said Cody flatly.   
"Arn't you ever going to let it go?" Asked Davis to his face.   
"I don't remember anyone voting you leader. And I think you let what he did go WAY too easy. He was the devil and now you think he's change completly. That there's not a spark of that monster left in him."   
"I never said that. All I'm saying is that we should give him the benifit of the doubt. Isn't that the honorable thing to do Cody?" Said Davis using the kid's weak spot. Cody silenced up.   
With the control spires off line and now just eye scors the first genertation digi-destine could at last help out with their partners as well. Tai and the other first gen's were there waiting, it had been a while since they had all been together.   
"Look guys. I hate to rush this but we sould either use the gate now or leave. We've never used a gate before during an eletric storm and I don't want to experiment how it effect things." Said Izzy.   
"Com'on Davis." Said Demi-veemon hoping onto Davis shoulder. "Ken can catch up later. He won't mind I'm sure."   
Daivs breathed. "Ok, fine, whatever, let's open the gate and get moving. You wanna do the honor Cody?"   
Cody didn't reply and only pointed his device at the computer screen.   
"Digi-port open." There were two flashes of light that moment, one from the computer and the other from outside as a lighting bolt hit an outside power cable, the school was going to regret not investing in mantaining it's circut breakers.   
Izzy had voleenteered to remain behind to monitor so was outside of the reach of the gate when Cody opened it but he was knocked off his feet as the room sparked wild as the lighting went though the computers just the other chosen kids, minus Izzy and of course Ken, entered the gateway. 

Ken was stunned when he saw the light bolt hit the pole outside. Damn stupid road construction and pour rain. It had taken him longer than he had thought to get from his home to the school. (being missing for three months, and having suffered a tempory chase of amesia when he returned and then getting his memory back claiming not to know where he had been since running away had given him a few days off to catch up, even 'genious'' needed to do make up work.)   
"Hope everything's alright in there." Muttered Ken as he rushed inside. 

" Back in the Digiwolrd at last!" Veemon shouted now back in rookie form. 

" I think my feathers are now static." Hawkomon groused. 

" Well let's get going Co...eh Cody..where'd ya go?" Armadillomon asked. 

" Where's Kari while we're at it?" Gatomon said.   


" Seems Yolei also flew the coop." Hawkmon noticed. 

" TK?" Patamon called out. 

" HEY WHERE'D YA ALL GO?" Veemon shouted. 

******************** 

Tai was tapping his foot, Davis and them were late. They said to meet at Primary village and nothing. 

" They're taking their sweet time." Matt groused. 

Ken entered the computer room to find the lights out and Izzy trying to remember which way was up.   
"Izzy you ok?" Asked Ken helping the computer geek to his feet.   
"I think so, but I'm not sure about the others."   
"What do you mean? Where are they?"   
"Since you were late everyone voted to go on ahead without you. Lighting struck just as they used the gate."   
"I saw it from the outside . . ." Ken turned pale. "Do you think they're . . ."   
"I don't know, give me a minute to boot up my lab top, it's battery is low but it should give us enough time to see if they're all right." He didn't dare say 'still alive.'   
__________________________   
That was a new experince. Thought Davis painfully, he felt like he had been scattared into a million pieces and then put back together with crazy glue. He wanted nothing more than never to have to go though that again.   
His senses were disoritented, and to top it all off he felt like he was burried in something thick, soft, and had the worest stench he could of imagined. He struggled to breath, fighting his way to what he hoped was the top of whatever this was. A bright light, a gasp of relativly freash air, as Davis' eyes ajusted to the new light source he finnaly saw what he had been burried in. It looked like. His cloths? Davis reached out a hand and frooze solid, instead of his hand, there was a small blue one with useless claws. It looked like Vee-mon's. 

"Huh!? Wha..." Davis took another look at his hand. Sure enough it was a scaly blue, clawed hand. "What's going on... am I... " He gasped! The voice that came out of his mouth wasn't his- it was- nah. Couldn't be! He was afraid to look at the rest of his body. Finally he opened one eye long enough to peek at the ground in front of him. And slowly, he brought his view down to his stomach. He saw a scaly white belly and clawed feet. "Ahhhh!!!!" He leaped out of his clothes in disbelief. He landed painfully on his tail. "Huh? My.. TAIL! Ahhhhhh!" Davis looked around. No one else was there. Suddenly, the bushes rustled and out popped... "Veemon!! Oh am I ever glad to see you!!" Davis ran up and hugged Veemon, who replied, "Umm... do I know you?" "Of course! It's me!! Davis!!" Veemon looked at him, then started laughing. "Heh. Good one. My friend's name is Davis. Do you know him?" Davis didn't know what to say. Veemon helped him up and motioned for him to follow him back through the shrubs. 

"Ya know... I didn't know there were anymore Veemons out there. I thought I was the last of my kind. Wait 'till the guys see you!!" "But..." Veemon shhh'd him. "Look! There's one of my friends!" He pointed to Hawkmon, sitting on the floor dazed. "Hawkmon!! Have you seen Davis. And where's Yolei?" Hawkmon scrunched up angrily, "I **AM** Yolei!! Something weird is going on though. I... I'm a Digimon!!" Davis ran up to her. "Oh, you too? Man! There is some seriously strange things going on here!" "For once, I agree with you... Davis, right?" He nodded his head. "Maybe Arukenimon is behind this!" Veemon stared at them both, thinking 'These Digimon are acting weirder than Davis when he sees Kari.' 

TK groaned he wished the Digiport wasn't so..violent sending them back and forth. He rubbed his eyes with his wings....WINGS?   


TK looked and noticed he had two brown wings comming out of the side of his head. ' WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" he squeaked....wait a second his voice didn't squeak. 

" Hey you okay?" Patamon asked landing by him.   


" Patamon ya gotta help me, soemthing's turned me intoa Digimon!"   


"...Oh my..TK is that you?" Patamon gasped.   


" YES!' TK exclaimed. 

" TK, PATAMON, GATOMON, ANYONE?"   


TK, and Patamon looked over as a Gatomon witha tail ring came out of the brushes.   


" Hey Gatomn you found your tail ring." Patamon exclaimed. 

" I'm not Gatomon's t's me Kari!" Kari exclaimed.   


******** 

" Okay they're late what the hell's happening?" Tai muttered. 

Matt assured, "Don't sweet it Tai. So they're late so what? It's not like we haven't been late to some things bofore. It's not like it's the end of the world. They'll show up I'm sure."   
____________________________   
After booting his Pineapple up Izzy clicked up his commucator system, true the two way radio on the D3's and Digi-vices hadn't been tested yet, but now was as good a time as any.   
The red head computer nerd plug in the microphone on the low powered computer and clicked on Davis. A flashing light showed the digi-vice was ringing on the other side.   
________________________   
Yolei suddenly reddened and pushed Davis away.   
"Can you try not to look at me?"   
"Huh?"   
"Are you as thick as that kid on Poke'mon? I . . . really don't have any . . ." Yolei studdered.   
Veemon didn't get what the heck was going on.   
Davis blinked and then laughed.   
"Yolei I don't think you need to worry about modesty right now."   
"That's easy for a neanderthal like you to say!"   
"Take that back!"   
"No way!" Yolei's voice, unlike his, still contained some of her orginal self, enough to tell she was a girl at least.   
"Why you!" Before they could break out into a beak and claw brawl they both heard a beeping noise in the otherwise quite forest.   
Both stopped mid-pose.   
"A beeper?" Yolei asked confused.   
Davis ran towards the sound of the noise and realized it was coming from his cloths pile he duge in and found his D3, holding it like a life preserving he press the flashing button, (had it been there before?).   
"H-hello?"   
"Veemon is that you?" Came Izzy's voice static at the other end.   
"Izzy! It's me Davis! You gotta help me! I'm a Digi-mon."   
"Veemon tell Davis this isn't the time for jokes!" Came Izzy's voice sternly.   
"This isn't a joke!" Shouted Yolei into the device having followed Davis with Veemon close behind. "You have to figure something out boy genius! None of my cloths are going to fit like this!!"   
Now it was Ken's voice whispering though the gizmo. "Yolei . . . .? Is that you?"   
"Ken!" Said the girl turned digi-mon renching the device from Davis' clawed hands.   
"I'm so glade to hear your voice, are you ok?"   
"I'm fine. I was worried when I saw that lighting hit the telephone poll outside the school." Replied the boy at the other end.   
"Lighting . . .?" Said Davis with a veemon's voice.   
"A lighting hit just as you used the digi-port. Ok, you tell me your really digi-mon now?" Asked Izzy toltally serious now, there was no way Yolei would resort to a prank, Davis yes but not Yolei.   
"Isn't that what we've been saying?~!!" The two of them shouted together.   
"So you really are . . . . " Veemon's voice trailed off.   
"Sorry, it just not something to happens to people everyday." Apoligized Izzy before going toltally in nerd mode. "What does it feel like? What was the experince? Where you conious of the change? Was it instananious or causual? Have you been able to digi-vole? Have you been able to use any of the attacks yet? Where're the others?"   
"IZZY!!!" Screamed Yolei into the D3.   
"Yolei calm down." Said Ken.   
"I am calm! No I take it back! I'm turned into a digi-mon, naked, and my only company is the ******* of the century and his digi-partner!! Who knows what the pervert will do."   
"Yolei!" Said Davis turning red, she always insulted him when she got stressed out. The more stressed out she was, the worse the slander, and Yolei was more stressed out than she had ever been in her life.   
"Ok . . . take slow deep breaths, don't freak out anymore than you already have. Tell me what happened." Said Ken his voice snapping Yolei out of her freak out mode.   
Yolei complied with the former incarnation of evil's request and talked in a forced calm voice.   
"We figured that after you didn't show that it would be better to go on ahead and let you catch up. Then the digi-port went crazy as we went though the 'in-between' and I blanked out. When I came to I felt like I was wrapped up like a mummy, I pulled myself out and realized I was buired in my digi outfit, I took a few paces and was hit by a dizzy spell, then when I came to Vee-mon and Davis found me . . ."   
"Then she started insulting me for no good reason."   
"Did not!"   
"Did too!"   
"Just stop." Said Ken flatly. "Davis what about you?"   
"Pretty much same thing, except I the world didn't go topsey turpey for me."   
"Wonder why it did for Yolei then." Said Ken.   
"I have a therory." Said Izzy in his science voice.   
"You always do." Said Davis no humor in his voice.   
"I think you died when you got went though the portal."   
"WHAT?!?!"   
"I know this sound crazy but hear me out. Our digi-mon were all created using our data right?"   
"Riiight."   
"And in the digi-world we exist AS data. So maybe, you digi-bits got scattared when the lighting hit, and were reassembled when you existed. Only you form was rebooted in the representation of what your data natural is in the digi-world. Your digi-mon."   
"But why did we then come out at rookie level?" Asked Yolei having calmed down a bit.   
"Don't know, maybe you had enough engery to get there automaticly I don't know everything."   
"Can we just go though the gate and turn back to normal?" Asked Davis in hope.   
"I don't think so. At least not the normal way-oh darn it!"   
"What do you mean, 'oh darn it' and not the normal way?"   
"I don't have much longer to talk since I'm using my lap top and it battery is low and the school power and computers arn't back up yet and I have only a minute left on power. When your digi-mon come though the gate they don't change into humans so I doubt that would work. And I don't really want to find out what will happen if we try another lighting show. Hitting someone on the head DOESN"T restore memory from another hit like they show on the TV. Twenty seconds left. I have to go home to get some freash batteries, stay tight are the other there with yo- . . . ." Izzy's voice broke up and all was static.   
Davis sat slowly on the grass being carful this time not to hit his tail, how did Vee-mon handle this thing?   
Davis' face brightened for one second, and then entered depression. Maybe being a digi-mon wouldn't be so bad, he was now immortal and would just reincarnate every time he died, no more teachers no more books, no more Jun's love throbe. Then he thought of Kari, he doubted she like to have a digi-mon for a body friend, TK was a shoe in now! Rats! There had to be a way to fix this. Right?   
"Is that really you Davis?" Asked Veemon now a little scared.   
Davis only nodded, he realized he was two steps away from crying.   
Veemon huged his partner the way any friend would.   
His voice started to crack. "Y-You better g-go get your D3 and D-termenial Y-Yolei." Said Davis deciding to comply with her wish at not looking at anything but her face though she had nothing to hide. There had to be way to fix this. There was always a way to fix this kind of thing on TV. Right? Right?! 

"I bet if this happened to you, it happened to all the others too." said Patamon. TK and Kari nodded. Suddenly, there was a loud roar. And out of the sky fell a huge ball of fire. "Run!!!" The ball hit the forest behind them as the shockwave knocked them off their feet. They slowly got up. "What was that?" Kari cried out. Out of the crater came an evil, choked growl. Something was emerging! A Digimon! And it was on fire! TK looked it over, "What... is that thing!!??" 

**_FlareLizamon_**   
_He's a flame dragon-type Digimon. He loves to burn everything around him, but he's great for barbecues!___

FlareLizamon saw them. He roared out "Dinner is served! Come here, little ones!" "No way," shouted out Patamon, "Boom Bubble!" The bubble hit FlareLizamon, but only made the flames bigger. "Fuel to the fire! My turn! Flame Hit!" He shot out a massive fireball at Patamon, but missed. TK looked at Kari "Oh man, FlareLizamon is a Champion and Patamon is only a Rookie. We gotta help him. But how!?" "We're Digimon. Do you think we can attack?" Patamon was getting beaten up now. He shouted to them, "Try it! Just suck in air and blast it out and..." BOOM! He was hit with FlareLizamon's attack. He laughed maniacally. TK glared at him "Nooo!! Patamon! You just made the biggest mistake ever! You hurt my friend! Now take this! Boom Bubble!" He sucked in air like Patamon told him. He could feel himself expanding. PAH! Instead of just one bubble, several came out. They hit FlareLizamon, but he only got bigger. "Is that the best you can do, weakling?" "TK, Gatomon is a Champion! I can stand up to him. Watch out! Lightning Claw!!" Kari leaped at the enemy. Her claws instinctively sharpened and her arms moved faster than she had ever seen. There were after-images of her arm! "Look! I'm doing it!" Her Lightning Claw was slicing through FlareLizamon and he was screaming in pain. "Aaaarrrgh! Get off me!!" he backhanded Gatomon off him. "Flare Tower!!" he raised his arm up and a tornado of fire dropped out of the sky. Kari glared at him for no apparent reason. "Cat Eye Hypnotism" she whispered. FlareLizamon looked into her eyes. He was feeling a bit drowsy. Then fell asleep. He wasn't minding his Flare Tower attack, so it turned around and hit him. He was caught in the updraft. FlareLizamon's outer layer fell apart, revealing a black Control Spire Digimon exoskeleton. He evaporated. 

"Yay! You did it Kari!!!" Kari looked relieved, then fell to the ground exhausted. "Yeah I guess I did. But now I'm hungry. And I feel... weird." A light glow surrounded her and she DeDigivolved to Salamon. "Huh?" TK looked at her in amazement, "You said Gatomon was a Champion, and Champion require a lot of energy. I guess... you need to eat something." "Did someone say eat something?" a voice came from the distance. Two Armadillomons came running over the horizon, a makeshift bag of berries on their backs. "You too, huh?" Said Cody.   
____________________________________ 

"I don't care! They may need my help in there!!" Ken yelled. Izzy had been, for the past 15 minutes, trying to convince him not to go."You don't know what could happen!! You might end up as Wormmon!" Leafmon looked up from Ken's arms, "And what's wrong with being Wormmon?" "I'm not taking another minute of this! Digi-port open!" The computer beeped, but the port didn't open. "Digi-Port open I said!" Izzy looked at the monitor "The Gate is still broken. Let me try to fix it." Ken sighed and stepped aside. 

http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo165.jpg 

FlareLizamon 

" Hey Kari where is Gatomon anyway?" Patamon asked.   


" I sent her ahead to find Tai, and the others to let them know we had a problem." Kari answered. 

" Berries anyone?' Aramdillomon answered. 

" YEAH!" Everyone answere dincluding the human turned Digi's..they were Digimon now and had their appitates.   


************** 

" TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Screamed Gatomon as she ran from the buses into the Primary Village square.   


" Huh, Gatomon what's wrong?!" Tai asked concerned Gatomon never screamed or acted all freaked out unless something BAD had happened. 

**************** 

" Izzy we have to find a way into the Digital world and help them!" Ken said.   


They were at Izzy's recharging his laptop batteries. 

" I know, I know just hang tight." Izzy said. 

Gatomon landed at Tai's feet panting for breath.   
"Kari's a digi-mon!" Everyone fell over.   
Gabumon sweet dropped. "You've been over doseing on the cat nip again haven't you?"   
"This isn't a joke! When we all came though the gate and it went hay wire! Me and Kari found ourselves alone, except instead of Kari, it was a another Gatomon burried in Kari's cloths! She asked me go get you while she looked for the others."   
Pattamon whispered to Gomamon. "Ok, you distract her and I'll use my posien ivy until we can find a rubber litter box." The cat's senivtive ears overheard them.   
"I'm not crazy!" She shouted in anger. "If you don't believe me then just wait and see. And if I was making this up don't you think I would of thought of something more believable?!"   
"Unless that's what you want us to think." Said the Seal flatly.   
"Shut up! The others wern't around where we landed we don't know where they are or if they're in danger."   
Matt siged. First gen digi-vices didn't have a commucation system. He wish they did, because then they might learn what was going on from Izzy if they had followed the game plan and he had stayed on the other side of the gate.   
"And now that Kari's gone off looking for them, IF that's what happened, now we have no idea where she IS either!!" Replied Tai venom on his voice.   
"Opss." Whispered the cat.   
"'Opess' doesn't cut it! And how do we know your not just a control spire immatation of Gatomon making up this crazy story just to lure us into a trap?" The first bearer of the chrest of courage hissed.   
_______________________   
"How much longer?" Asked Ken getting fustrated.   
"A battery can recharge only so fast, it'll take at least two hours for the thing to recharge to full."   
"Two hours!"   
"What happened to that cool, calm, pateint kid who got top marks in whatever he tried at?"   
"He wasn't me that's for sure." Replied Ken flatly. The black hair boy slowly caressed leafmon trying to calm himself down.   
"Well, at least the storm is over, so we don't need to worry about lighting striking twice when we DO use the gate. But I still don't believe it will change the others back when they use it to get back here, if anything it will revert them to the in-training forms of their digi-mon, just like what happened to them when they enter the real world."   
"Are you saying you can't think of a way to help Davis and Yolei?" He asked for concern over the only two humans in the world he could consider friends of any sort. But they wern't really human now were they?   
"Not right now."   
"You'll think of somthing, you always do."   
"Nothing is for certain Ken. I think we all learned that a while ago."   
__________________________   
After ten minutes of stuffing their faces, TK remembered his digi-vice. His cloths had to be around her somewhere along with his digi-gear. But what about the others?   
"Kari, what happened to your digi-vice?" Tk injuired between chews.   
"I had to leave it with my cloths so I left it in some tree hallow," She showed her paws. "Back when these were claws I was afraid I was going to trash it if I tried to carry it."   
"I couldn't really carry mine." Said Cody showing his forepaws.   
"You could of used another sack for Armdillion's neck for it." Said TK a little matter of fact.   
"Oh well . . . my mind was kinda on food at the time." That didn't sound like normal Cody behavior to Kari.   
"I hope we don't start lossing what makes us human on the inside the longer we stay like this. What's happened to each of us?" Said Kari in geniune fear for the first time since the Black Ocean had tried to take her.   
___________________   
When Yolei turned around and was no longer looking at him. Davis dropped his resraint. He cried. Veemon was shocked. He had never once seen Davis cry, ever. 

Gatomon growled but smirked and had Tai bend over. ' If I was a control spire I wouldn't know this." She then whispered into his ear. 

Tai turned red and stood up. ' Okay your Gatomon for sure! Gah anyway we'd better find Kari, and the others." 

" Um Tai..if Gatomon is right and Kari did turn into a Digimon..what about the rest?" Joe inquired. 

Matt thought about this...then..that'd mean TK turned into a Patamon..... 

**************** 

Yolei turned around. " Davis...oh..my...why're you crying?" Now she was worried Davis never cried! 

" I..*hic* just....don't get why all the bad stuff happens to us?" Davis sobbed. 

Veemon bit his lip he had no idea of what to do to help his partner.   


" HEY VEEMON!"   


Veemon turned around. " Patamon?" 

" No its TK that's Patamon." He gestured to Patamon who flew up to them with Salamon,Cody, and Armadillomon. The two Armadilomon had packs on their backs with the kids clothing and D3's. 

Matt tried to hold it in, failed, and laughed.   
"What's so funny?" Asked Joe frankly.   
"I just got a picture of Takeru(is that the right spelling?) as a Patamon!"   
"Hey don't jump to conclusions. We don't know it's happened to the others." Replied Joe.   
"Yea, but, heh, it's still funny." Added Matt.   
"Ok fine. Now let's find Kari." Ordered Tai. Mimi whispered to Palmon.   
"I agree with Gabumon. If she makes any sudden moves. Use Posien Ivy OK?"   
"You don't need to tell me twice."   
Gatomon growled under her breath. She wish everyone would stop thinking she's nuts.   
"Ok Gatamon, can you lead me and Matt back to where you and Kari split up?" Requested Tai not having heard Mimi.   
"What about us?" ASked Joe.   
"You two stay here incase Kari or the others find their way here." Replied Tai, Mimi didn't like the idea of Tai and co going off alone with a possibly loopy Gatomon.   
"Gotch ya." Replied Joe before Mimi could speak up.   
"Ok. Gatomon lead the way." Said Tai, still not sure weather or not Gatomon had seen what she thought she saw.   
________________________   
"Y-you, you guys too?" Whispered Yolei taking a step back. So they were all now together except for Hawkmon, but thoughts of her partners' location was driven from Yolei's mind as to what had happened to them all.   
"Whatever 'this' is." Said TK landing.   
Davis looked up and his mouth fell open.   
"K-k-Kari." He whispered.   
The Salmon only nodded.   
"No . . . no . . . NO!Nononono!" Davis turned he didn't want Kari to see him cry, Yolei his tormentor and Vee-mon his partner were bad enough, but not Kari!   
Climbing up a tree with bare feet would of before cut Davis' soft feet to a bloody mess,   
but a Vee-mon's thick hide now protected him, he climb up the tree with the speed of a spider, crying all the way, finnaly he pertched himself on a branch and just stayed there crying his heart out. Not Kari too. Anyone but Kari. She didn't deserve this. Davis pulled himself into a ball, shaking. This had to be a nightmare. Or that was what he could keep telling himself. 

Kari walked over to the tree and tried to climb it. But her Salamon claws weren't sharp enough to latch on to anything. "This isn't working. Davis... what's wrong?" There was a faint sobbing noise up there, "No! Don't look at meeeee...." He fell out of the tree and hit the ground. "Ow." Kari walked up to him. "Are you ok?" He looked stayed staring at the grass, then finally looked at her. "I... I... uh... got a leaf in my eye." He snatched up a leaf and wiped the tears from his eyes. "See?" Kari giggled. "What's so funny!?" Davis thought he made a good comeback.   
_______________________________________   
"I wonder where the others went." Hawkmon asked himself. He had been wandering around the forest for awhile now. "Hmm. They're not around here, I suppose. What's this?" He picked up a paper that floated down from the air. "Look up. What in the world is that supposed to mean?" "Spider Thread!!!" Suddenly, red laces shot from nowhere and entangled Hawkmon. "Gahk!" "Snake Bandage!" Linens came from everywhere and wrapped around him. The Spider Thread weaved itself into a cocoon, completely trapping Hawkmon. He couldn't get out! "Heh ha hahahaha." Arukenimon and Mummymon jumped out of the trees, both in their Digimon form. Arukenimon anxiously looked over her prey "So, Hawkmon! How does it feel now that YOU'RE the one trapped? Huh? Well, no matter. You're no threat to our, or our masters' plan." Mummymon cocked his head sideways, "But... what IS the plan again? I forgot." Arukinemon slapped him upside the head, "Idiot! The less the hired help knows, the better! Now let's go. Those humans must be nearby. Now's the time for action." Mummymon stood up, "I wonder if she'll be like this when we are married." He picked up the encased Hawkmon and dragged him to the car. 

"You." Replied Kari. Davis' mouth fell open. "No, not like that!" Corrected Kari realizing her message hadn't come across the way she thought it would. "I mean, you make me laugh, you always have something funny to say, even when your depressed. You have to like that about a person." With that the puppy huged the blue by-ped dragon. Davis blushed, he realized he and Kari were naked and she was hugging him, he told himself it didn't count because these wern't they're real bodies. But if what Izzy said was true, and they had been reconstructed because their data bits had been scattared during that lighting storm into Digi-mon, then teachnatcy these were their real bodies, they're real selves. Davis' head hurt. 

"Ok, that should do it." Izzy powered up and double-clicked the button. "Try it now." Ken nodded, "Ready Leafmon? Lets go! Digi-port OPEN!" There was the flash of light and he disappeared into the computer screen. Izzy sighed, "Wish my old Digivice could do that." 

Ken woke up laying on his back. 'Guess the Digi-port isn't fully operational yet.' He thought to himself, "Waitaminute! That was different from the usual ride. Did I... turn into a Wormmon!?' He lifted his hand and, to his horror, he found Wormmon's claw. "Aaaaaaarrgggh!!" There was a slight chuckle. Wormmon was sitting on his chest and that was HIS claw. Ken looked at HIS own hand. "Whew. Still human. Wormmon, don't scare me like that!" "Sorry Ken. I just thought you would appreciate the joke." They got up and started searching for the others.   
_______________________________________ 

"The sun is going down!" Cody remarked. "We can't go back through the Digi-port and go home! My parents would freak out if they saw me as a Veemon!! And my sister would use me as a teddy bear!!" Everyone laughed a bit at Davis' joke. Yolei looked back at him, "Plus, Izzy said if we go back to the real world, our forms might become permanent." "Don't worry, the older kids will think of something."   
______________________________________ 

"Hello? Are you Davis' mom? Yes, well, umm... you see, he was going to sleep over at a friends house tonight. Uh-huh. Ok, I'll tell him" Izzy hung up the phone and mumbled, "The things I do for these kids."   
______________________________________ 

"Look!! Over there! A burger stand!" There was a stampede of little feet toward the building. "And they're serving my favorite! Hamburgers!" Everyone ate contently. There was only one more hamburger on the plate. Both Davis and Cody reached for it. "Mine!" "No mine!" There was a simultaneous growling at each other. TK flew over and yelled out, "Break it up!!" They kept on fighting. "Ok, that's it! Boom Bubble!" The bubble struck both of them and knocked them off the chairs. "Hey, my aim is getting better!" TK noticed. Cody bowed his head, "Sorry, I was just so hungry... and I thought of Davis as an enemy even! I don't know what came over me." Kari looked at them, "It's getting worse. Now we're becoming Digimon on the inside! We have to find a way to get back to normal! I'm starting to like being a Salamon." Davis glanced at her and thought 'Oh man! If she stays a Salamon, I'll never get a piece of the real thing!' 

Davis suddenly felt better though his previous break down still weighted on him. If he could still think THAT thought, then he was most diffently still human somewhere in him.   
Cody did his best for forget his breach of self control and changed the topic.   
"Isn't it weird a deserted burger stand should be here in the middle of nowhere with a full compliment of food?" The sameri in training asked.   
"Not really." Squiked TK. "Back when me and the others first arrived in the digi-world on file island we once found an entire frigerator full of freash eggs in the middle of the forest near a hot springs. As Izzy would say. The laws of our reality don't always apply to this reality."   
"That DOES sound like something Izzy would say." Davis replied.   
Yolei had left the group for a moment and had gone behind the burger stand, when she came back she had a towel made from paper nakens on.   
Davis took one look and groand.   
"Take that off."   
"But-"   
"I Said take it off, you look toltaly baka/stupid with it on and your making a septical of yourself."   
"At least I'm-!"   
Davis didn't even wait to hear her retort and he ripped the nakins off her.   
"Stop making such a stupid deal out of it. You've never seen Hawkmon blush have you? Now just get over yourself and you can finnish off the last burger." Davis said flatly throwning the ripped paper into a waste basket.   
Yolei wanted to strangle Davis, but she was hungery and ate the last burger making ugly looks at him.   
Cody decided to ask another question.   
"Kari, what did you mean when you said you were starting to like being a Salmon?"   
"I . . . can't really discripe it, maybe, the same way birds like having feathers, or humans like having five fingers, just feels natural."   
"Don't worry. It's not like we're going to be like this forever, or even a long while, Izzy always thinks up something." Said Davis. His deniel was begining to get to the point where even he could see though it.   
_______________________   
"Ok Leaf- your Wormmon again!" Said Ken in realization.   
"Well, since all the other kids digi-mon digi-vole to rookie when they go though the gate, maybe that was all I needed."   
"Maybe . . ."   
Ok, Ken though, to Primary Village or go off search on my own? Davis and Yolei could be anywhere! That was when he saw a familar jeep speed by with all the skill and experince as a drunk student driver.   
The scum driving it continued to drive on, not having seen they're former puppet on the road's edge. 

A beeping came from Ken's beld and the former boy genius realized it was his digi-vice. 'That button wasn't there before.' He mentally commented and push the new add-on and Izzy's voice came out of the machine.   
"Ken are you ok?"   
"Yea I'm fine, and still human."   
"That's good news. Too bad this thing doesn't work with the old digi-vices or I could contact Tai. I wanted to check in with you before got Davis and Yolei and wherever the others are."   
"I just saw a pair of weirdos in a jeep ripe by. Sound familiar to you?"   
"Sounds like a normal day there. Want me to call you back when I contact the others?"   
"Yes please." With that they disconnected.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"It's getting late!! **WHERE IS HAWKMON!!**"Yolei raged. Everyone looked at her, stunned. Davis stood up, "Umm... I don't know. We'll look for him some more tomorrow. Now let's get to sleep." She grabbed him by his neck and shook him, "Oh be quiet, lizard lips! We have to find him! What if he's hurt!?" She let Davis go and he walked around drunkly, "Maybe... he'll... find... us? Oof" He fell to the floor, still dazed. "No, he won't. What if there's something out there that's trying to kill him and he's running for his life!?" Kari looked at Yolei, "Then he can attack. Or Digivolve. He can take care of himself. Now calm down." She glared at Kari, then lightened up. "Ok, ok." She laid down and closed her eyes. 'Where could he be?'   
_______________________________________   
"Hahahahahahahaha! Tremble in fear!" Kimeramon roared out. All the others were KO'ed, laying on the floor. 'It's up to me' Davis thought. "V Headbutt!" he charged into Kimeramon with as much force as he could summon up and smashed him in the chest. Kimeramon flew almost a mile away! "You'll pay for that, you pathetic little reptile! Heat Viper!" Davis dodged every single beam Kimeramon shot. "Ok, tha.. tha.. ahh!" He lighted up and turned into Flamedramon. "Cool! Fire Rocket!" He rushed Kimeramon and body slammed him. The monster hissed, then digitally evaporated. "Yosh!"   
______________________________________   
*yawn* Davis opened his eyes and looked over his hand. 'Still Veemon. But what a great dream! I wish I beat Kimeramon like that! He got up and walked over to wake the others.   
______________________________________   
"Ken, can you hear me?" He picked up the communicator, "Yes, but I haven't found them yet. Izzy, are you there?" 

Izzy looked over his monitor. "I tried to contact them via their D-3s, but they didn't answer. I think they must still be asleep." Ken replied, "How is that possible? It's afternoon here." After a bit of static, Izzy's voice came out, "In **your** area. The area where the others are at is about morning." 'Oh.' Ken thought. "I'll send you the co-ordinates now." He picked up his D-3 and saw a blocky-looking map. Waayyy on the other side was a white block, representing the other kids. "Come on, Wormmon. We've got a long walk ahead of us." 

The sun was sure hot, and Davis' 'everything was going to be alright' talk was making things worse. Kari fell into a cat-nao, the Salmon thinking how maybe some sleep might do her good.   
Kari dreamed, in her human form, that she was being chased in a game of cat and mouse with a Gatomon, Kari awoke only five minutes into her dream with a start just as the Gatomon in her dreams closed it jaws around her. That had been one nasty dream. She wonder what it meant.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Before waking Kari up, Davis realized his sleep had left him hungery, Davis didn't know weather this was digi-mon instint or just his normal self. He saw a fruit on a tree.   
"V-headbutt." His thick skull hit the tree hard and the fruit landed in his hand. "Whao, I didn't even need to think about how to do that it was almost--instint." 

"Here it is." Gatomon panted.   
"So where's Kari's stuff?" Tai said skepticly.   
"Over here." She said hoping to the spot where Kari had stored here D3. Except it wasn't there.   
"But it was right here I remember."   
"Yea right now-"   
"Hold on." Gabumon interupted. He looked low at the ground. "It looked like a large something was dragged from here."   
"Kari?"   
"Too small to be a human. It's about the size of . . . one set of cloths and digi-gear." Gabumon also noticed the Armadiliomon foot prints. "These tracks are about a day old." He commented. 

Davis soon learnt the error of hitting trees with his head when the REST of the fruit fell on him.   
" AHHH! "   
Meanwhile, back at camp, Yolei and Cody had woken up.   
" Gimme those leaves back! "   
" Yolei, stop covering yourself! Digimon don't have any private bits to cover! "   
" Well, EXCUSE ME for maintaining standards! "   
" That's it, I'm going back to sleep... " 

"Hmm... there are tracks here. They look like some sort of small reptile." Ken told Wormmon. "Maybe it's Veemon. Huh? What's this?" Ken picked up a piece of paper before them and read it out load, "Look up? What does that mean?" Suddenly, red strings shot from nowhere and formed a thin red fence. "..." Just as suddenly, a ball of bandages shot out from the other bush. "DUCK!!" Ken screamed out and hit the floor. Wormmon looked around, "Duck? Where? I've never seen one." The ball missed and continued on its trajectory, right into the other bush. A femine 'Ooof' came out and they ran over to take a look. "Huh?" There, on the ground, laid some kind of human. She was wearing red, but covered with the cloth bandages they had evaded. Her face and most of her body were hidden. "Hmm... we better go. Come on, Wormmon!" They ran off. 

A few seconds later, Mummymon rushed out of they bushes, "Arukinemon!! Are you ok!?" Furiously, she ripped the bandages off her body. She got up and screamed at him, **"You IDIOT!! We had him!! The master would have loved it! Ken Ichiijoiji all caught up in our scheme again! But no... YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!!" **Mummymon stepped back, "I have bad aim. Sorry." "Sorry doesn't get the boy back!" she slapped him so hard, he went flying. "Well, I suppose now he'll try to warn them. Hmph. Maybe next time." Arukinemon brushed her hair aside and walked off. Right behind her, Mummymon was stuck through the middle of the tree. "Umm.. a wittle helf here? Sweetie? Hullo? Oh... my first luv tap. An it even dislocated my jaw!" 

I can stand Yuri relationships but Yaoi is something I really have trouble shallowing, so I agree with the no same gender rule.   


Ken, and Wormmon stopped and panted, whatever tried to nab them failed miserably, but luck didn't always hold out the second time so they ran none-stop. 

" What...*pant* was that?" Wormmon gasped for breath.   


" I dunno but.....damn at this rate we'll never find the others!" Ken cursed. 

**************** 

" Gaaah this wild goose chase isn't getting us anywhere Gatomon!" Tai groused. 

" So sue me, lets just hope nothing attack us, without Kari I can't digivolve, and Agumon, and Gabumon can only go to Champion." Gatomon retorted. 

" Man I wish I still could become MetalGreymon or WarGreymon I mean regular Greymon is nice but...it doesn't help when fighting Ultimates or Megas." Agumon complained. 

" I feel the same but it was sacrifice the powers of the kids Crests or goodbye Digiworld restoration." Gabumon said. 

"Enough back story." Replied Yomato. "Gabumon what does your nose tell you?"   
"A Gatomon went in this derection then a Salmon back tracked and went the same way along with an Armadilomon."   
Tai didn't say anything though the proof of Gatomon story was building.   
"Did it smell any different from Gatomon in that state?"   
"No . . . I can't tell any difference. But if this is Kari then we're on the right tracks."   
______________________________   
"We could go back to where we say those prints and track them." Suggested the bug.   
Ken shot him a disaproving glare remember what had just happened.   
"Oh yea. Not a smart move."   
"Well, I hope Izzy tried to contact them soon, they have to wake up some time if that's all that's happened. Anyway, at least we have a map to where they are." Said Ken holding the digi-vice, of course, the fact they were on the other side of the map didn't help things. The gate had been fuzzy enough still that he hadn't landed where he was soppose to. He thought back to Wormamon's 'joke' when he crash landed. He had to admit. It WAS funny.   
__________________________   
Lucky thing Veemons had thick skulls(though Yolei would say Davis already had one). Not seeing any point in letting the fruit rot, (or whatever it did in the digi-world) Davis took the bunch of fruit, (after eating enough so he could carry the remainder) back to camp. Cody and Yolei were talking about something, Kari was the only one awake. (the fact he was up before most of the other freaked him out more than his near fight with Cody, he was infamious for sleeping in.)   
"Breakfast." He said, landing the pile of fruit like a religious offering in front of the Salmon.   
"I see you've already eaten." Teased Kari smiling seeming the fruit on his mouth.   
Davis blushed and whiped the fruit off his face. Even as a digi-mon she was so cute. 

"That sure woke everyone up!" Kari exclaimed. Even the real Digimon were now brimming with energy. Suddenly, Cody's D3 beeped. "Huh?" He ran over to pick it up. That was no easy task, being that his hands were now flat paws. After fumbling with it for a few seconds he saw a red dot approaching them from the corner of the screen. "Hey guys! Look! I think the older kids are coming this way." Everyone cheered. He looked back at the screen and saw them moving quickly. A blue dot was chasing them. "How strange. There's something else behind them." Everyone picked up their own D3. "Maybe it's another Digimon?" Davis asked. There was a load roar. Suddenly, Tai and the others all rushed out of the forest and turned left. "Ruuuuuun!!" They darted past them. "What's their hurry?" The sky turned dark. Yolei glanced up, "Oh no! Look!**__**

**_Yanmamon_**   
_he is at the Champion level. His powers are weak, but he's impossible to hit because of his constant stream of supersonic waves!_

"Ahh!" they all ran as fast as their little feet could carry them. "Thunder Ray!!" Yanmamon screamed out. He held still and a beam of sonic waves hit the ground directly before them. Everyone screeched to a halt. "Looks like we have to fight him!" Davis called out. "But he's a real Digimon! We can't hurt him!" Cody called back. 'What a wimp' Davis thought to himself, '..But I can sure impress Kari by defeating Yanmamon. I'm a rookie, he's a Champion. I might stand a chance.' "Hey Yanmamon! Over here!" he leaped up and down, trying to get his attention. "What's Davis doing!?" Patamon said. "Fulfilling a death wish?" TK replied. "Veemon! Help me!" his partner ran to his side. "At the same time, we attack! Now!" A simultaneous shout "V Headbutt!" rang out. They both charged at Yanmamon, who simply moved out of the way. "Insect Swarm!!" hundreds of little bee-looking bombs rained from the sky and exploded, knocking both of them to the floor. 

http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo174.jpg 

Yanmamon 

"Bzzzzzzz.... Thunder Ray!" Yanmamon called out. He knocked Cody and Armadillomon across the field. He buzzed around more. "Maybe I can attack too! What's Hawkmon's attack? Oh, yeah!" Yolei touched the feather on her head, "Beak Buzzsaw!" Yanmamon flapped his wings faster than anyone could even see! The spinning feather was blown off course and the wind carried Yolei into a tree. "Boom Bubble!" Two bubbles flew into the air and popped a few feet from Yanmamon. He turned and used his Thunder Ray, knocking TK and Patamon out of the air. Kari looked around. She didn't know Salamon's attack! She ran and hid under a bush. Davis got up, shouting, "Ok! Now you're gonna get it!" Yanmamon buzzed loudly, then charged at him, scooping him up. "Hey! Put me down!" Yanmamon bucked and he went flying... right into a pool or murky brown liquid. Yanmamon flew off. There was a loud rumbling and light burst out of the ooze. And out emerged... XVeemon!! Veemon looked at Davis, "Hey! No fair!! It took me months and I was only a Champion once! And here you are and you're already evolved!" Davis grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "It's ok, LITTLE buddy" he scratched Veemon's head. The little guy was so mad, he looked like he was about to shoot steam out his ears. "Ok, who ordered the fly soup??" Davis called out. Yanmamon gaped at him. "V Laser!" A bright burst of energy shot at Yanmamon. Too stunned to defend himself, he was struck down. He spun around and plumetted to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor, he shattered. "Allllllllllllright!" He gave a V sign with his claws. In an instant, he deDigivolved back into Veemon, still in that pose. The real Veemon walked up to him, "Welcome back." and punched him lightly on the arm. Kari came out from under the bush, "That was impressive, Davis. You saved us." He scratched the back of his head and grinned. 

(The little pool of murky brown liquid... soup. The one with the Destiny Stone. But they don't know that yet. (Didn't Davis say in the show 'This place looks familiar'?) ) 

Cody was on top of Davis in a nano second.   
"How could you do that!" He hissed. "You killed him!"   
"He would of killed us!"   
"That's still doesn't -doesn't you, give you the right to do that! We don't even know why he was fighting us! And you go and KILL HIM!"   
"Hey he's a digi-mon! He'll just reincarnate back at Primary Village."   
"Maybe I should send you there with him!" The two engaged in a tooth and nail rough and tumble.   
Tai couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had Gatomon been right? Tai saw that both were dangerous close to the cliff. Tai was just in time to tackle the V-mon and stop both of them from killing each other. 

"Excuss me . . . uh . . could you PLEASE let me out of here? It's getting kind of hot in here." Said Hawkmon inside the thick coccon.   
"Umm . . ." Said Mummymon. "You promise not to run away?"   
"Yes."   
"Ok . . . " Mummymon was about to unravel the bird when Arbukennymon hit him hard on the skull.   
"You are so stupid!" 

"Boy, am I glad I found you." Ken called out. Everyone turned in his direction. "I've been looking for you forever. Whoa! It's true. You ARE Digimon now. What's it like?" Davis scratched his head, "Well, scales kinda itch. And your tail gets in the way a lot." Kari giggled a bit. Davis smiled and told him, "Great now we're all here." "But..." added Yolei, "We still haven't found Hawkmon!" Izzy buzzed them in, "Ok, now that you're all together, I can examine you." TK asked, "What good will that do!?" "Well," Izzy replied, "Knowledge is power. So if I figure out what happened to... -bzzzt- ..you.... -bzzzt-" The transmission started breaking up. "What? We can't hear you. Izzy? What's goin' on?" Davis looked around.   
  


End of Page One of Five   


Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. 


	2. Roles Reversed

"First someone better get Sora and the others and tell them what's going on." Said Matt.   
"I'll do that." Entered Tai.   
"No I will." Replied Matt.   
"No I will!"   
"Tai! You start trying to find Hawkmon! Greymon is slighty stronger than Grugrumon so your the most logical pair. Matt Gururumon is faster so your the most logical canadate."   
"But since we're searching . . . wouldn't a fast digi-mon be the right choice?"   
"The sooner Matt gets the others, the sooner they know what's going on and the sooner that can start looking for Hawkmon too. And BTW: You have to make this quick because I doubt our faimlies are going to fall for the sleep over trick for much longer. Ken you go with Matt to open a gate."   
"Understood."   
"Ready Gabumon?" Asked Matt.   
"Ready." 

Gabumon Digi-vole to:   
Gururmon. 

"Climb on Ken." The first bearer of the chrest of friendship exstended his hand out. Ken didn't know they would need Stingmon at full strength later or not and therfore complied. 

The pair took off. Tai not liking it, something inside him tell him that he had to start telling Sora how he felt or he was going to lose. But to Matt? He reminded himself. But still.   
"Come on Agumon . . . Yolei. Can you show me where you entered the digi-world? That's a good as a place any to start looking."   
The female bird nonned lead the way, not wanting to risk flying. (which she had no intention of learn either! The other might want to act like digi-mon but she had no intention of.)   
"Tai can I barrow your head scaf?" Yolei asked causualy.   
"Don't give it to her." Cody, Davis, and their partners said together.   
Seeing the look on Yolei's face, and that of the others, Tai decided there was saftly in numbers.   
Yolei burned.   
"Ok," Said Izzy though Davis' digi-vice. "I'll have to wait for Ken instead of you coming though the gate because I don't know what digi-voling might do to you."   
"But I've already Digi-voled to champion and back." Injected Davis.   
"WHAT?!" Said Izzy surpirsed. So they WERE digi-mon, it wasn't just an altiration into a reasonable facsemilary. "Ok. That's changes things. Davis, my lab top show there's a gate a mile south of you. See if your digi-vice will open it. Since you've already digi-voled changing into an in-training form shouldn't do anything else to you. You too Vee-mon."   
Davis and Vee-mon complied, everyone was worried about them seperating from the group but if Davis COULD digi-vole they would a defence.   
For once in their lives nothing nasty happened to the two digi-mon on the way to the gate. Though Cody still had less than plesant thought in context with Davis over what had happened before when they departed.   
"Digi-port open!" Said Davis and reliefed when the device actully worked. (if a bit slower than before)   
The ride though the gate was MUCH less nasty than the last tripe though, which, occording to Izzy's theory, Davis had been 'killed.'   
When Davis senses starting working again after the disoritation of the inbetween. Davis realized that everything look even bigger than before. Looking to his side he saw demi-veemon. Looking at himself, he saw a pair of stubby blue arms and stumpy flat feet sopporting him. He had reverted (if it could be called that since he had never been it before) to Vee-mon's in-training form.   
"Intresting." Said Izzy leaning down from his chair in his bed room and looking at them both.   
"Which one of you is Davis?" AGh! He couldn't even tell?   
"I am!" Said Davis at once.   
"Ok then. Hold still." Davis had a sudden mental image of a big needle. But Izzy only pointed his digi-analizer at them.   
"You both resister as Demi-Veemon." Izzy noted. He then broke down the data into it's basic code. His eyes narrowed. He then typed up some else and continued scolling down the screen. Finnal after hand an hour of waiting, (now Davis knew how Demi-veemon felt all those time he had to site around doing nothing in the human world. Human? He meant real world. Seech!) Izzy looked up from his screen.   
"Guys have a look." Both Demi-veemon's had a look.   
"Davis." Said Izzy to one of the demi-veemon.   
"I"m Davis." Corrected the other one.   
"Sorry. Anyway, look at this screen. This the data I just got from you both. Tell me what you see."   
Davis look at the sea of ones and zero and java code.   
"They're identical." He whispered in some shock.   
"They are. Down to the last one and zero." Reponed Izzy in science mode. "But take a look at this."   
Two other data files also identical.   
"This is my data file of when I first entered to the digi-world along with the one I have of tentomon. As you can see they're also identical. If I was to compair it now I think it might look more like Kabuterrymon's datacode but that's besides the point. This proves my theory that you basic essence if you will hasn't changed. Your still you. It like a gengerbread man or gengerbread house, they're made of the same stuff only they're shaped differerntly."   
Davis' brain showed a spark of intelligence.   
"But you can't change one of those into the other."   
"If you smushed them into crums and then reshaped them you can. Or if you somehow change them back into douge you could. I think the first alage is more arcurate. Since your reduced to data bits while in transit to the digi-world, or as my theory goes, exist AS data while in the digi-world. Of course, that only half theory, things turn out differently depending on how their processed. You and the other were all reprocessed when you data bits scattard in the digi-world."   
"Does that mean digi-mon who died here in the real world were reborn as humans?"   
"Unlike Joe. I don't believe in reincarnation. You got put back together because that's how the digi-world works, data isn't distoryed there it only reconstructs itself."   
"Where do you get to the part where you figure out how to fix me?"   
"Davis that's what I'm trying to say. As far as the universe is concerned there IS nothing wrong with you to fix."   
"Look at me and tell me that!"   
"I am. That's what makes this all the more evedent. Davis . . . to make a long story short I don't know how to make a cow out of a hamberger."   
Davis' brain was in overdrive.   
"A cow isn't all there with the ham burger. From what you said all of me IS here."   
"I think if . . . if . . . you were somehow changed back to human form in your current state, you might come back at the age you were when you one of the kids captured by Myotismon."   
"And if I was in a megaform I would come back as an old man?"   
"Digi-voling is more a MATCURING process than an aging one so the answer to that is no. All of the cobe is there for corn meal, but I doubt you could turn it back."   
Demi-veemon poked his look alike.   
"I don't know about you but all this talk of food is making me hungery how about you?"   
"Me too!" All higher thoughts melted from Davis' mind. Just to be fair, any of the altired kids would of reacted the same at the moment in the same position.   
"You got anything to eat around here?" They said together. Izzy sweet dropped, it was getting harder and harder for people to pay attion long enough for him to finnish this theories.   
Izzy pointed to his refrigerator, "Yeah. I have some apples and sodas, and..." He was knocked down by the two of them rushing to the 'fridge. In no time, they were sitting on the shelves of the door, eating fruits, sandwiches, juices and sodas. Izzy got to his feet, "Oww.... hey! Don't eat it all! I'm hungry too!"   
______________________________________   
"Hawkmon!!" called out Tai. On the other side of the forest, he heard Ken call out, "Come out, bird-boy." 'Just like Ken to say something like that' thought Tai. 

As he stumbled into a clearing, he saw a deserted jeep parked there. "Now I wonder what that would be doing here?" Then he saw Hawkmon's head sticking out of a cocoon in the backseat. "Hey Agumon, come here!" His lizardy partner came running from the bushes. "What is it, Tai" He pointed to the car, "There he is. Scout around and see if you find any guards or something." Agumon nodded. Tai kept his glance locked on the car, waiting for his Digimon to report back. 

__________________________   
Davis and Demi-veemon (whichever was which) looked at Izzy for a moment. Shurged and continued to dig in. Izzy was glade his parents wern't home yet. He didn't want to explain what was going on. (they barly could handle the whole Chosen Child thing as it was).   
If they saw Davis and Demi-Veemon, and he had to explain things, well, he didn't like what he pictured the state his parents might go into. 

"When did you LAST fill the radiator?" Said the witch watching Mummymon fill the bucket from the trunk with water for the raidator from a nearby stream.   
"I don't understand why we need to do it again so earily, I filled it just last year."   
"Your are a toltaly and complete ideot with all the commen sense as a pine apple and all the brain power as a grape fruit."   
"Why thank you . . . you know I once lost a checkers match to a grape fruit once . . ."   
"Agh!" She muttered.   
Aguemon for once in his life manage to get in close without trying to get the enemy's attention. He didn't know who these two were. But they oblivous owned that jeep that Hawkmon was trapped in. Being made from Tai's data, Agumon was sure he could take on these two, in spit of knowing nothing about them, but Tai asked to report back first and that was what he was going to do. 

Agumon returned to Tai, "Those two... I could take 'em. If you want me to." "No," replied Tai, "Just distract them. Use your Pepper Breath to get their attention and lure them away. I'll get Hawkmon and then we run. Got it?" Agumon signaled with his claw and ran back to his post. "Pepper Breath!" A small fireball shot from a tree and narrowly missed Arukinemon's head. She looked around, "*sniff* *sniff* Mummymon, what IS that smell." He looked back at her, "Oh, sorry." "Not that, you imbicile," she snapped, "it smells like... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" She realised her hair had caught fire! She frantically ran around the clearing trying to put it out. "Ow! Oh! Ee! Ah! Help me, you fool!!" Mummymon gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look, then finally reached down for his bucket of water, "This should do it." He splashed her head with the water. The fire went out and Arukenimon looked relieved. "When I found out who did this...!!" "It was me!" called Agumon. He leaped down off his branch and ran off. "After him!!" she screamed. And they both chased after him on foot. 

'Good work, Agumon.' Tai thought to himself. "Now, to free Hawkmon." Hawkmon, now fully awake, was looking at him, begging to be let out. "Ok, ok, hold your horses." Tai rummaged through the jeep and found a sharp piece of metal. "This will do" 

Unfornatly, the key chain from the driver's wheel couldn't cut though spider's web. If Tai had stayed awake during biology class he would remember that spider's thread was stronger than steel, only it thiness made it easy to break.   
Tai signed and looked in the unlocked trunk and found every concivable deady weapon known to man. (he wondered ideally if this is what Puppetmon's toy chest had looked like). He saw a lot of weapons that could break though the webbing, (but would also break though Hawkmon in the process.)   
Then Tai's brain (weather it was from sun spots or the fact he had heven forbid gotten smarter in four years) got a brain storm.   
"Hawkmon." Said Tai. "Keep trying to break though the bounds. And keep trying no matter how little or no progress your making."   
The bird shrugged. 

Agumon, (after leading them though a thron bush and a pit of Numemon followed by a river filled with Paranamon.) felt he had lead the myterious pair away from Tai enough and decided to have some fun.   
The mini-t-rex stop in his tracks and turned to face his persuers. Who were weathered and short of breath.   
The witch hissed. "Now we've got you you little piece of-" 

Aguemon Digivole to:   
Greymon 

"Whose little?" Said the mighty Diosaur looking down at his enemies.   
"Two can play that game!" Shouted the witch. And in shock Greymon looked as the two enemies both grew larger and less humaniod. The witch now looked more like a spider and the weird guy in the blue suit became a mummy with a machine gun.   
"Uh oh." Whispered the digi-mon. 

Finnaly Hawkmon gave out and did exactly what Tai hopped he would. He de-digi-voled to Poromon.   
He pulled the smaller digi-mon out of the coccon with no problems.   
"That was cheap!"   
"Hey look on the bright side, if you had stayed in there any longer you might of sproted butterfly wings." 

Izzy had almost forgotten the bottom less pits digi-mon had for stomaches. Izzy then wondered if he had any of cooking belonging to Tai's mother still in the fridge. He remembered what had had happened when he had tried some of her health drinks while watching the battle with Diobliomon (sp). 

Tai picked up Poromon and began running. "We'll be outta here in no time. Let's just find Agumon and... whoa!" He came to a cliff. And down below, he could see Greymon getting double-teamed by a spider-thing and a mummy. He used his Nova Blast and sent the mummy flying. The spider lady used an attack that sounded like Spider Thread and shot out red ropes from her wrists. They wrapped around Greymons wrists, legs, neck, and chest. She let out a wicked cackle and began pulling on the strings, controlling him like a puppet!! "Oh no! We have to help him!" Poromon looked up, "How? You can't beat them and neither can I. And Yolei's not here. I can't Digivolve!"   
_____________________________________   
"Hey Davis? DemiVeemon? I have a special surprise lunch for you." called out Izzy. Both of them looked his way in anticipation. "Don't keep us waiting! What is it!?" DemiVeemon hopped up and down. Izzy pulled out a tuna cassarole, "Tai's mom made this. It tastes great. And has a good... um... after-effect." Davis and his Digimon didn't hesitate. They immediately snatched the tray from him and gobbled it down. Izzy watched, hardly able to contain his laughter. 

The blue zebra stripped wolf bounded into Primary village with Ken and Yomato on his back. After it's passengers had gotten off him the digi-mon emetatly reverted to his rookie form.   
Sora and the others were concerned, they could tell Gururumon had been pushing himself hard to get here ASAP.   
__________________   
Both Digi-mon looked up at Izzy happy.   
"Got anymore?" They ask simotaniously. Izzy sweet dropped.   
___________________   
"This is just perfect." Mumbled Tai. They had to think of something and quick!   
Tai looked around and found... a stick? "Hey, you!" he called out. Arukenimon turned her back for a minute, "What do you want? I can put you in a cocoon too. In fact, why don't I do that now!" She ran over there as fast as her eight legs would carry her. "Now Greymon! Attack!" "Huh?" Arukenimon swirled around in time to see a Nova Blast slam into her at full force. "Haaarrruughkkkk" "Let's go, Greymon!" yelled Tai from far up. Greymon ran towards the cliff and his master jumped on. "Get the lead out!" Grey mon rampaged trhpugh the forest knocking over trees in his path. 

When they were a safe distance from their attackers, Tai lept off. "So... how are you going to get those ropes off you?" Greymon breathed fire on each individual cable and they burnt to ashes. "Primitive, but effective. Now let's go back and give Poromon to Hawkm... I mean Yolei."   
_____________________________________   
"I don't feel so good..." Davis groaned and rubbed his belly. "Maybe it was something I ate." Izzy looked at them sympathetically and thought, 'Sorry guys. But I had to do something about your eating habits.'   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Mummymon looked over the arachnide concerned over her fate.   
"Oh my dear Arbukennymon! Are you alright? Strange isn't it how I'm ussual the one to fall for that short of tri-" He didn't finnish his sensetence as she smashed him into the cliff with all eight of her legs and then reverted to her humaniod form.   
"Shut up! At least we still have that stupid birdy as a hostage!" She snapped.   
________________________   
"Huh?" Said Poromon confused.   
"Oh yea that's right you don't know yet." Sweat dropped Tai.   
"Know what?" He squeiked.   
"Well . . . uh . . . when the gate went crazy while you went though it Yolei and the others kinda . . . gotchangedintoDigimon."   
"What?"   
"They got turned into digi-mon!"   
"YOUR KIDDING!"   
"Do I kid?!"   
A distant inhuman scream of fustration and anger eccoded though the forest.   
"Something tells me those guys just found out that Hawkmon is missing." Commented Greymon.   
"Well let's hurry before they get their act together come'on!" Said Tai hoping back on the dinosaur still holding Yolei's digi-mon. "Came you hold your form until we get back to the burger stand with Kari and the others?"   
"Just watch me!" Replied the t-rex.   
__________________________   
Demiveemon wondered what Davis was going on about before feeling like his stomach wanted to escape though his mouth.   
Both digi-mon then raced down the hall in a desbrate search for Izzy's bath room.   
__________________________   
Salmon or rahter Kari looked up at the sky wonder where the others were, just sitting here doing nothing was driving her and the other crazy. And she knew it was only a matter of time before all their families realized something BIG was up. They had all been gone since noon yesterday. She wondered how they were going to cover up this one. 

As soon as Greymon had reached Primary Village, he de-Digivolved back to Agumon. Tai fell off! "Oh no! Hey Greymooooo... *oof* Ouch." He hit the ground with a thud. "Of all the places you could run out of evergy, it had to be three feet from the soft village floor!" "Sorry." replied Agumon. Tai got up and Poromon dropped right onto his head. "Ow." Poromon ran up to the group of Digimon. "Patamon! Have you seen Yolei?" The Patamon looked back, "I'm TK. Well, TK turned into a Patamon. Yolei is over there. She's a Hawkmon now, so prepare yourself." Poromon bounced over to his owner. "Yolei? Is that you?" She nodded sadly. "Ok, now we're all here. What now, Izzy."   
"Izzy?" Said Yolei again into the digi-vice. "Izzy!" She shouted this time in fustration. "Come on answer brainact I don't want to be reduced to covering myself in feathers the rest of my life!" Then an icy thought hit Yolei, Digi-mon didn't die, they always reincarnated if that was the word in Primary village each time they're data was scattared. Even death might not be a release from this . . . . "Where are you!" She now screached. (as a bird would)   
________________________   
Both Digi-mon practy crawled out of the bath room, the white part of their scales a tint of green.   
Izzy picked up both and deposited them on the couch.   
The digi-mon desgestive track had met it's match in the form of a certain woman's cooking. Izzy offered the two digi-mon some cookies and they turned green even more. Succes! Izzy had completely forgotten about his lab top in his room.   
"Someone just delete me." Mumbled one of the digi-mon, Izzy didn't know if it was Davis or Demi-Veemon.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Izzy sat back down at his computer, "Ok, everyone here? Open the Digi-port, but don't go through." Cody held his D3 to the screen and thought to himself, 'Why doesn't he want us to go through the gate?' The post opened. "Ok, great." said Izzy, "I've written a new program in the time you were looking for Poromon. It was tough, too." "Yeah, I'll never understand computer language and coding and stuff." replied Yolei. Izzy laughed, "No, it was tough because I had to babysit two DemiVeemons with a bottomless pit for a stomach. Plus, I'm not sure I got all the bigs worked out. Anyways, I'm sending you the program now." Suddenly, a metal box materialized in front of the screen on the Digiworld side. "What is it?" asked TK. "Open it." TK fumbled witht he lock, then finally got it open. A screen with binary code appeared and attached to the monitor. "Ok," called out Izzy, "Now one of you may go through the Digiport. But leave your Digimon there. If all goes well, this should work." "What will?" asked Kari. Izzy grinned (although they couldn't see it) "I found a backup of your program as humans. If you go through the gate, you will be erased and reformatted to that information. If all goes well, you'll come out as a human again." "HUMAN!!!" screamed Yolei, "OUTTA THE WAY!!" She leapt through the screen. 

In a few minutes, something started to come out of the Real World's Digiport. Out popped Yolei!! As a human!! She got up and looked at herself. "Alright!! You did it, Izzy!!!" She jumped up and down and hugged him. "It's safe! Come on though, guys!!" Izzy warned, "One at a time! The coding is very fragile. No telling what will happen if you all go through it at the same time!" "What about me?" squeaked Davis. "I'll send you through the port after everyone's through. Then just travel back and it should work on you too." At that moment, TK came through the screen in human form. "Nice work, Izzy." 

Cody soon followed Yolei. And looked at himself and realized something.   
"That's weird." Commented the boy sameri.   
"When we went though the gate our cloths didn't change with us. Don't you think this is a little weird?" Cody said tugging at his shirt. He then realized it was his digi-world outfit. Stranger and stranger.   
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Yolei snapped.   
A third flash of light told them that Kari had arrived as well. Everyone took one look at her and fell out with a yelp.   
"What?" Said Kari and put her hand over her mouth. It sounded, different, human, but not the voice she was used to, or at least, not one she had heard in a long time . . . . she looked down at herself and screamed turning pale.   
Kari looked exacty as she did four years ago, right down to her yellow shirt and pink vacation shorts the only thing missing was her whisle.   
"What's going on?!" She said on the edge of panic.   
Izzy talked so fast it was almost uncoherant. "I don't understand, TK went though with no problems. Did anything happen to you while as a digi-mon Kari?!"   
Kari did her best to keep from screaming again.   
"Well . .. I came in as a Gatomon and then after a battle with a control spire Digi-mon reverted to Salmon but I don't see-"   
"Why didn't you tell me?! The data file had the format on it but not the clock time, it used your CURRENT data for that! In a rookie form when you started out in a champion form it caused you to . .. . well, revert in your human form as well." Izzy calming down and going in sicence mood. Kari was doing no such thing.   
"You know . . ." Said Davis kinda freaked like the rest but under some control. "You never told me you were so cute when you were a little kid!"   
As soon as Davis went through the monitor, Izzy anounced, "Ok everyone better get home. Our parents are probably wondering what happened to you." They all congratulated and rejoiced, then walked out of the room. DemiVeemon was still on the counter. He couldn't go through the gate with Davis. He stayed here, just to be safe.   
"Now, we have to work on your problem, Kari. I have a theory..." She rolled her eyes, "Why does that not surprise me." Izzy, with a sweat drop, put his hand behind his head, "If I send you through the gate, you'll be a Digimon again. The program has no effect if you're crossing from this side. I'll give you some food to take and try to get you to Digivolve back to Gatomon. Then you can come back and you'll be normal again." "Does it occur to you," asked Kari, "You have us jumping through a lot of hoops to get this working." "I know." "I'm hungry. Again!" cried out DemiVeemon from the table. 

TK got home. "Hi Mom!" "Oh, hi son. How was the sleepover?" "It was ok. We had to go to the Digiworld to fight a huge monster! So... I was kinda late." "Now TK," said his mom, "You know how I don't like you going to that 'Digiworld' of yours." "The fate of the planet might have depended on it!," he fibbed a little, "I think I can handle it." She sighed and TK went to his room. 

Meanwhile, Davis had never been happier. He treated his family to dinner at the pizza parlor, hung out with them in the living room, he even let his sister into his room and almost told her about the Digimon. Luckily, she got bored of his new video game and left before he could start blabbing. He fell down on his bed and looked contently at his clock/radio. 11:45. 'Man, I should get to bed.' He clicked off the light and fell asleep happy. 

*The Next Day*   
"I've just recieved word from Kari's father she won't be in today." trumpeted the teacher. "Class, open your books to page 343 and we'll learn about the tombs of... blah... blah blah.... blah blah... blah bla..." Was all Davis could hear. "Davis!!" He snapped out of his daze. "Davis! The bell rang a few minutes ago. You'll be late to your next class!" He got up and thanked her, and rushed out the door. 'Man, why am I having such trouble concentrating today? I'm not even that sparse in Ms. Nyokito's class." He thought and walked on to his locker. 'What's the combination? Umm.. 7... 12... 22? No. 17.. 25... 3 billion? No, there aren't even that many numbers on the dial! Oh, forget it!' He left his locker and dragged on to Algebra class. 

"Now remember: 7 to the 3rd power would be... blah.. blah blah bla... test in a few minutes... blah blah" Davis shook his head. 'Math is evil, but this is just wrong!! And those two girls sitting behind him are giggling like crazy!!' "What's so funny?" he finally turned and whispered to him. "They giggled some more and replied, "What kind of fashion statement IS that?" "What fashion statement?" "Those blue horn-thingies on your head. And that thing you're wearing on your back." They giggled some more. 'What blue things?' He looked at his backside and saw... "Oh no!"... a tail!! A blue, scaly, tail!! Like Veemon!! He clenched his teeth. 'What's going on here!' he hoped class would end soon. "Now, this test will cover everything we learned up to page 446. Good luck" Davis nodded anxiously and looked at the clock. Still 15 minutes!! 'What could go wrong in 15 minutes?' Davis consoled himself. He picked up his pencil, but realised his hand was clawed. And it was starting to look weird. 'Oh, great.' He furiously scribbled out any number that came to his mind for each problem. "Done!!" he called out. The teacher looked up, "Huh? Davis? You're finished? Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day you actually finish in class. Well, bring it up here and I'll grade it." Davis could feel his tail poking him. 'I can't go up,' he thought, 'They'll see me!' "Umm, my ankle kinda got sprained on the way to class. Could you come over here to pick it up?" The teacher gave him and odd glance, then got up and took it from the table. The teacher went back to his desk and took out a red pen. 'Oh no. Red. That means its severe.' Davis fiddled around. 'Is time passing slower or is it just me? And why does the teacher keep looking at me like that? I already know I'm gonna get the lowest grade in recorded history.' "Davis," the teacher finally uttered, "I don't believe this, but you got every single question right!! I don't know how you did it, but congratulations!!" 'Go figure.' Davis thought to himself. Just then the bell rang. Davis picked up his stuff and rushed out the door, down the hall, and into the boys bathroom. He threw his bag on the floor and looked in the mirror. 

His face was still human. And his body shape was still right. But that was about the only thing. He was pale and hagared. Now the room was trying to go on it's side. Davis' stomach rentched as he emptied his morning meal into the sink. This was crazy! This couldn't be happening! Davis pulled at his hair only to have it come off. That was it. From fear and shock more than sickness, Davis' eyes went into the back of his head and fainted making a hard sound as he hit the bathroom floor.   
____________   
Cody didn't let it go. Davis had killed a digi-mon when he could of just . .. well knocked him out or knock him away! Cody wasn't going to forgive that easily! Walking in the school hall the boy felt a strong wave of nausia and had to steady himself against a wall. He looked at his hand and notied the touge yellow hide.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Cody looked at his whole arm. It had a hard, yellow plating on it. 'What's happening now?' he thought. Suddenly, an excrutiating pain stung his back and he had to hunch over. He put his knuckle on his back to try to press down. But his hand was met with a hard obstruction. It felt like... 'A shell?' He ran to the bathroom and flung open the door. "Wha...?" there on the floor, he found (what looked vaguely like) David. But he was all distorted. He looked like a cross between Veemon and a human. He glanced up onto the mirror and saw that his own arms seemed to be changing too. And he had a hard, checkered shell causing him to hunch over. "I've gotta tell Izzy!!" he dragged Davis into one of the closets so no one would see him and hobbled over to the payphone near the cafeteria. He edged along the wall so no one would see what was happening. 'Only a little further..' he turned the corner and saw the payphone. But someone was on there! He peeked over to see who. It was Yolei!! But she looked different. She had a beak and tailfeathers. One of her arms had a row of feathers along the sides. And she was crying. "Yolei!" "No!! Don't look at me!!" she shouted. Cody tried to comfort her, "I know!! I think I'm turning back into Armadillomon!" A voice faintly sounded from the phone. "Yolei? Are you still there?" It was Izzy. Cody picked up the reciever. "This is Cody! Something weird is happening I think..." "You're turning back into Digimon" interrupted Izzy, "I know. I can't figure out why. I told you I needed to test the program first but you wouldn't listen. Where's Davis and TK? Is it happening to them too?" Cody thought to himself, 'Davis is in a broom closet. Where he belongs!' But he politely told him, "I hid Davis in a broom closet. He was out cold in the bathroom." 

TK, at that moment, was running home, doing his best to hide his new ears under his hat. He had faking being ill when the change had started and with his good record no one had a reason to doubt him. It never occoured to him that it might be happening to the others as well. He knew his brother could hide him until they called Izzy and figured out a way to fix this. He wondered where Kari was.   
______________________________   
_Veemon and Armadillion slammed heads, both their thick skulls holding out._   
_"Your going down!" Hissed Armadillomon._   
_"You wish!" Hissed Veemon._   
_Veemon tried going tooth and nail but failed against armadillomon's thick shell. If only he could get that vunrable belly of his with it's light armor._   
_Veemon broke from the headbutt causing Arma's own strength to push the armored digi-mon forward. Veemon didn't waste the split second oppertonity, she slammed hard causing armadillmon to land on his back, not giving his enemy time to curl into a ball, he slashed and bit at the weakly armored belly, he struck blood, and that made his blood lust only more strong. He enjoyed listening to his enemy as he screamed in pain._

Davis held his head and looked around. He was back in the Digital World!! A forest from the looks of it. "Oh great. I have a nightmare that comes with a nightmare." He laid back down and tried to wish it away.   
_____________________________________   
"Ok. He's over here." called Cody, "I put him in the broom closet." He opened the door. But Davis wasn't there!! "Hey! Did he get up and leave?" asked Yolei. "Wow. You're really starting to look like Armadillomon. You even have those little flap ears things." Cody didn't want to know. "We're late for class and Davis is out being dumb again." he whined. "Finally, someone who agrees with my opinions of him." They heard footsteps. "Oh no! Someone's coming!" "Quick, in the broom closet!" They both darted into the little room and closed the door. Yolei looked out the little vent and saw the principal walk by. "*whew* That was a close one, Cody. Cody? Hey, wake up!" He was fully transformed into Armadillomon. "Wake up, I said!!" she slapped him, but the tough shell hurt more than it hurt him. "Huh?" Not only was Cody fully transformed, he was evaporating! "..." Cody disappeared into thin air!   
_____________________________________   
_"I'll destroy you!" Veemon pummeled Armadillomon with a barrage of punches. The rage was building. Armadillomon curled into a ball and Veemon continued punching the shell. He started rolling... right over the little lizard! Armadillomon uncurled to inspect his work. Veemon's arm was clearly broken. That set him off. Armadillomon rolled into a ball again and ran him over again! Twice! Three times!! "Who will destroy who!? Now tell me!"_   
________________________________________   
"Huh! Wha..." Cody rolled on his side and got up. "What a horrible dream. Yolei?" he looked around. He was in the desert. 

Didn't work of course. Reality was a costant no matter what the mind over matter people said.   
Davis grimly realized he was fully Vee-mon again, and was burried in his own cloths again. AGH! He'd already seen this movie and would like to move on now! But it looked things were only just begining. He found his digi-gear, but all he got was static when he tried to use the new commacation feature.   
______________________   
Cody didn't know what to do, except get out his hot cloths, unlike Yolei, he didn't have any delusions about modest in a digi-mon form. And his thick hide in this desert heat was going to make him hot enough as it was! It was a clumshy process and he ended up ripping a good deal of them before he was fully free. 

Yolei herself was feeling a little dizzy. She turned on the light and looked around. 'Cody's disappeared. Is there a warp or something here?' She saw herself in a sheet of glass leaning on the wall. 'I... I look like Hawkmon again!' she hadn't noticed it before, but her clothes were starting to feel loose too. 'Must be shrinking.' She looked out the vent. 'Coast is clear.' she, quietely as possible, opened the door and creeped out. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her rear. "Ow!!!!" she screamed out. Her tailfeathers were caught on a nail. She pulled them loose, but someone was staring at her! The janitor! He was now walking down the hall, broomstick raised as a weapon. Right at her! 'Oh no. Not now. Gotta... run.' Her thoughts were getting foggier. She was having trouble thinking. Yolei started to run, but collapsed on the floor and blacked out. The last feeling she had was somthing that felt like falling apart.   
______________________________________   
_The sky! So clear. And the wind. It was flowing beneath my wings. I'm flying. But I'm so... hungry. Need food. There's a bug down below. A caterpillar? Wormmon? Hungry. I swoop down and cath him in my beak and drag the doomed animal to the tree branch. Hungry. So hungry. I lick my beak and beging to eat my prey. Delicious. I must have more. More!_   
______________________________________   
Yolei woke up. "Huh?" she knew where she was. Back in the Digital World. "No." she silently told herself. She refused to open her eyes. She finally brought herself to look at her surrounding. A plain. A rolling hillside, covered in golden wheat. "Where... am I?" 

Yolei looked at herself, among her cloths was two clawed feet and a pair wings, her legs and arms. She didn't know weather to scream or cry. And what HAD that dream been about? It was freaky. And yet felt so . . . right. No! Don't think that! Don't think for a moment! Too late. Yolei felt something hard under her, she reached down and pulled it out. Her D3! She began babbling into it think someone would hear her. Then she realized all she was getting was static. 

TK kept on running. He knew what was happening. 'But how is this possible?' he through, still trying to keep his hat on his head. At that moment he realized how small he was getting. A thought came to his mind. 'Why don't I just fly home? It would be much faster.' 'No!!!' he mentally screamed, 'The Digimon part of me... its trying to take over.' He felt dizzy. TK got back to his feet and continued running. He couldn't see anymore. It was all a blur. Suddenly he tripped on his own feet and fell off something. 'Oh no' he landed in water. Deep water!! He cursed his bad luck and climbed back up onto the pier. 'Waitaminute...' he thought, 'The dizzyness. It's gone!! I can think again!' He cheered, but it came out like a squeek. He looked over himself. He was fully Digimon now, and his clothes were floating on the water. But he was still in the real world! "Whew! That was close." he noticed his D3 bobbing up to the surface. "Better rescue the stupid thing." 

TK flew down and plucked the D3 from the water and landed on the pire on all fours. He realized he didn't need to figure out how to fly. He guess it came with the programming. After another attempt he found his D-Terminal. He was amazed both were working. He began fishing his cloths out piece by piece. (a hard task with the water adding to their weight) Now what did he do? Had to talk to Izzy. He clicked open his D-Tirminal and typed in an SOS e-mail to the computer geek.   
__________________________   
Kari hadn't exactly liked the idea of being deleted and reformated into a digi-mon so she could go to champion and then be deleted again and be reformated as a human being. (that was a lot of deletion and going though it once was enough for her) Of course, not being at school and hiding her, 'condition' from her mother wasn't an easy task. (or her brother, Tai would kill Izzy if he found out about this) 

Kari was back in the Digiworld. "What am I supposed to do to Digivolve back to Gatomon?" she asked Izzy. He replied, "We have a situation on our hands! .......back into Digimon..... losing..... before it's too late...." the transmission ended. 'Must be interference.' she though and turned off the D3. There was a wicked cackle from behind her. She turned and saw something quickly hide behind the bush. "H... hello? Is anyone there?" No reply. She walked over to the tree to see who was there.   
______________________________________   
TK wrapped his stuff in his clothes, which he made into a makeshift bag. He picked it up and lifted into the air, but it was too heavy. He could barely hold it above ground. "Grrrrrr" the whole thing fell apart and dumped out its contents. "*sigh* It's going to be one of those days." After putting it back together (and saying a few words he could get in trouble for) he dragged it over to the park and managed to airlift it to the top of a tree. TK sat in waiting. 'There!' he heaved his clothes bag onto the top of a bus and followed. 'This bus passes by Izzy's house. Why fly when you can ride.' He smiled and tried to enjoy the ride.   
____________________________________   
"Why!? Why!? Why!?" Izzy shouted again and again! He held his head. After thoroughly scanning his detransformation program, he could find nothing wrong with it. Of course, the scan was only 96% done, but that was basically all of it! Izzy looked over to the other monitor. Not only was his program failing, he couldn't find the Digidestined. The only one showing up on the map was Kari. "Izzy!" a message from Kari was coming through the speaker. "Kari! Can you hear me?" The voice cracked, "....he's here!!.... attacking me.... doesn't know who I..... Puppy Howl!!" there was a crashing sound and she started talking again. "...here.... what... your program..... I thought that.... V....." then it ended in an abrupt silence. There was nothing but static. "Kari!!!" she disappeared from the tracking map. 

he pattamon kept finding himself dozing off. But the bus kept making stop to wake him up so he wasn't in any danger of missing his stop. The digi-mon was fortunate that his bag didn't blow off the top of the bus, (there was a railing at the top). No one payed any attion to the 'stuffed animal' on top of the public bus.   
The vaccine type hoped he had read the bus seccual right for Izzy's place. (he didn't think he manage wondering around this place flying and holding onto his make shift nap sack.   
_________________________   
Using his shirt as a pully bag, (he knew he had to conserve strength so he had to leave the rest behind) Cody dragged his D-Terminal and D3 behind in the desert sand. Hoping if he kept moving he would eventually find his way out of his desert.   
_________________________   
They said the best way for someone to find you was to stay in once place. And it wasn't like Yolei had anywhere to go. She just sat in the grass like wheat, trying her digi-vice again and again, until at last she realized the fultility of it and stopped trying.   
__________________________   
Getting out of his cloths pile Davis climbed to the top of the nearest tree. It was forest as far as the eye could see. (and for a Vee-mon that was far). Now what did he do?   
__________________________   
Kari's instints suddenly all kicked in. All saying the same thing. Run Baka!   
__________________________   
Izzy then heard the phone ring. With dread he picked it up. It was Tai. 

Kari's gut feeling was screaming at her 'Run! Run you fool! Run like crazy!!' She saw a strange looking hand emerge from behind the tree. 'Ok, that's it,' she thought, 'I better leave.' "Wait! No. Don't go!" a voice called out. Kari looked around. "Izzy?" Her D3 was still transmitting static. But she could hear his voice plain as day. "Where are you?" she called. "Over here!" he was behind the tree. She ran over and saw him sitting there, slowly typing away at his laptop with two fingers. She sighed with replied, "Boy, you scared me for a second." "Sorry." he replied, "Where are the others?" "I thought you'd know. You're the computer guy." He flicked his laptop shut and wiped a smear from the blue cover. "Follow me. I found something." he stood up and led her towards a sandy road. 'Was that there before?' Kari though to herself. "Hurry!! You're too slow!" angrily screamed Izzy. "Wait!" Kari looked at him wide-eyed, "You're not Izzy!! Who are you!!!" He flinched, then finally responded in a voice that sounded like an echo. "How... how did you know!?" Kari cleverly smiled back at him, "Izzy's doesn't act like that. You didn't do your homework. His laptop is yellow, not blue. And he can type with both hands. He doesn't use his two fingers." He sneered back, "Very clever. You're smarter than I thought." He shattered, revealing his true form. 

**http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo112.gif**

**_Clockmon_**   
_He's the keeper of all time on the Internet and can predict exactly what you will do! He's no pushover, either._

"Oh no. Help!!!" Clockmon chased after her. "Chrono Breaker!!!" A sandstorm brewed around the Digimon, forming an hourglass. He threw it at the area directly before Kari and actually managed to hit her!!! "Your mine!!!" An irrating ringing sound echoed through the area and suddenly, they were in a strange space. (It looked like Vademon's universe) 'This... can't be good.' thought Kari.   
"You control spire digi-mon never know when to give up do you!" Hissed Kari hiding her fear.   
"Arbukennymon keeps making you and we keep taking you apart!"   
"Ha! You think I'm of those mindless freaks?"   
______________________   
Oh no . . . . thought Izzy looking at his computer screen as Kari's dot disappered from the screen.   
"Uh hi Tai how it's going?"   
"WHere's Kari?" He said over the phone line flatly.   
_____________________   
So hot . . . . maybe if he rested . . . just a bit . . .   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"No. I was not sent here by Arukinemon. She is a fool. I come here of my own will. To defeat the Digidestined and fulfill my destiny!" the little goblin-thing on Clockmon's head announced. "I won't let that happen!!" Kari replied. A whitish glow surrounded her and exploded. "Huh? I... I Digivolved!" the new Gatomon said and looked at her gloved paws. "Such parlor tricks will not work on me!! Take this! Chrono Breaker!" he threw another hourglass at her, which she skillfully dodged. "Is that your best shot!?" she taunted. 'What am I gonna do?'   
______________________________________   
"Uhmm... K... Kari? I sent her home! She should be there any time now! Yeah, that's it." Izzy nervously stuttered into the reciever. Tai mumbled something, said ok and hung up. 'What am I gonna do now?' Izzy cursed himself for putting himself in a corner like that. Suddenly, a tapping came from the window. "Huh? Patamon!!" Izzy ran over to the window and slammed it open. "No, I'm TK." "TK!" Izzy was surprised, "How did you manage not to get sucked back into the Digiworld like the rest of them?" 

After a bit of an explanation from TK, Izzy told him the problem. "No one is appearing on the tracker. Except for Kari, who disappeared awhile ago. Ken said he'll search for them once school's out. But until then, could you go in and look for the Digimon?" TK nodded. "Wait..." he realized, "Do you want me to look for the real Digimon or the humans who got transformed?" Izzy, starting to sweat a little, told him, "The real Digimon. I have an idea." "I feel sick already"   
______________________________________   
Cody curled into his ball again and said a little prayer. 'Why oh why? Of all the times a desert strom could start up..." What sounded like a strange laugh could be heard in the distance. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw someone standing there. "TK! You're human!" "Yes, Cody. I am. Izzy discovered how to keep me this way. I notice the weather. Come with me. I have found a shelter." The Armadillomon eyed him suspiciously. 'That's not how TK usually speaks. Hmmm...' "So, TK, what do you think of... Devimon!!" TK looked back, "Umm... he was... difficult to beat. But nothing we Digidestined couldn't handle. You should have seen Angewomon blow him away." "Imposter!!!" screamed Cody!! "Angemon beat Devimon!! You aren't TK!! Who are you!?" The human hunched over, then (in a different voice) said, "If you must know..." The sandstorm disappeared! Something was happening to the imposter. He burst open and out popped Clockmon! "Thwarted twice!" the whole desert evaporated and in its place was Vademon's Strange Universe. "..." Cody was too stunned to say anything.   
"Stop worrying TK, remember all the times I helped out before with my computer skills? So my plan back fire, so what? We have more important things to do than place blame. And I don't want to be on the receiving end of Tai's wraith when he finds out about Kari." 

Davis' ears perked up. Something was coming! He was hunched ready in the tree. He saw it. It was a Flymon, and he could tell it was looking for prey. Davis waited until it had just passed, then did a V head butt to the back of the head of low flying insect. He heard the sound of the exoseleten breaking. 

http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo128.gif   
Flymon   
The 'real' digi-mon (relative term givin the form of data in the digi-world and the nature of the kids' change) hadn't spreed out very far since yesterday still talking over hwat had happened to their friend. Why they were so freaked at bing a digi-mon. (what was wrong with that?)   


V-mon vconsider how he would react if he turned human.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Izzy spoke to them through a small tv monitor. "Is that the last one, TK?" One of the Patamons nodded his head. "Alright, now ALL of you: I have a favor to ask. I'll understand if you don't want to, but it would really help out if you did." "Sure, Izzy. What is it?" asked Armadillomon. "Travel through the gate. Please?" The Digimon were confused. 'Why would he want us to go through?' They shrugged and talked, then finally decided to go with it. "Lets go!" said TK, holding his D3 to the screen. They were all sucked in.   
_______________________________________   
"Lightning Claw!!!" Kari continued trying to hit Clockmon. "You are pathetic. At least TRY to be a challenge." taunted Clockmon. Kari was super-frustrated now. Not a single one of her attacks had hit him. 'As big as this oaf is, you would think he's easy to hit'   
_______________________________________   
'Ok, here they come. Better stand back.' Izzy moved away from the screen. "Whhhhoooaaa!!" there was a loud crash as the Digimon fell out of the screen. "It worked!!!" exclaimed Izzy. The Digimon.... weren't Digimon!! "Huuhmm..." moaned Veemon. He looked at his hand. It wasn't blue. Or clawed! Or scaly!! "Ahhhh!!! You turned me into Davis!!" Izzy blushed a bit. "Yeah. Um... see. Uh... the parents were wondering where there kids were and I can't find them, so   
I kinda... sorta... need you to fill in. And Gatomon... get 'home' ASAP!" 

End of Page Two of Five   


Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling and grammer corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   
I'm taking this moment to remind people I only wrote part of this, I'm just posting it. 


	3. Rebirth

Let's try this move. Thought Kari.   
"Cat's Eye!" She snarled as her eye glowed pink in a hynotic glow and Clockmon found himself rooted to his spot.   
_________________   
Each of the digimon were in the digi world cloths of their counter parts. (that Gatomon didn't have a camra, she had the whisle Kari had given her)   
"Are you sure playing god like this is a smart idea?" Said the digi-mon TK.   
"Unless we want our cover blown then this is the only option we have!" Said Izzy.   
"This is too weird." Said a male voice. Izzy nearly fell over. There was a purple hair boy with glasses. He should of known. If Yolei had stayed a she went she became Hawkmon then it figured the reverse would work too. Four out of five wasn't that bad.   
______________   
Veemon/Davis felt some strange satisfaction as the bug digi-mon vaporized. He could almost hear Cody now. Saying that he was being a brut and a lower life form for doing that. True he could stayed hidden. But he didn't want to take the chance he would be found out, and from the look those stingers had had, Davis serious didn't want to be the one to take the first hit. He wondered how his partner servived in this world. 

"Now I have you! Lightning Claw!!" Kari leaped at the frozen Clockmon. Her claws extended fully out as she sliced deeply into... nothing!!! "Huh?" She had passed right through him! The monster turned and screamed out, "Now you'll get it!! Chrono Breaker!!" He threw his hourglass at Kari, who defiantly stood her ground. The attack passed right through her. 'Now I know why I couldn't catch him! He's only a hologram! Shoulda known.' At that moment, the hologram disappeared, leaving the little cat alone in the middle of the Strange Universe.   
_____________________________________   
"Come here!!!" Clockmon shouted to the Hawkmon running from him. "I know you are really the Digidestined child named Yolei!! Face me!! Coward!" That one struck a nerve. Yolei screeched tp a halt, "What did you call me!!??" Clockmon sneered at her. "You heard me. If you wish to even **attempt** to beat me..." the field of wheat evaporated. "Whoa... ahh!" Yolei was hit with the disorientation of being in space. "...you will play by MY rules!"   
_____________________________________   
"Hey Izzy?" "Oh, hi Tai. What's up? Did Kari get home ok?" Izzy had the biggest smile on his face. 'I pulled it off! And not even her own brother can tell the difference! Good job, me.' "No," replied Tai on the phone, "But Gatomon did. She's curled up on the bed now." "Gyaaa... Ummm. How... did you know?" Tai shot back, "You really think you can fool me, her brother, with a fake Kari!? Well, it fooled my folks, so you're off the hook. For awhile." Tai hung up.   
_____________________________________   
'That went well.' Tai thought to himself, 'Too bad the only reason I figured out the imposter was really Gatomon was because she tried using the litterbox.' A slight smirk escaped his mouth. 

__________   
This is too weird. Thought Kari. How the heck am I soppose to get out of this place? One derection is as good as another. There's got to be some way out of here!   
Kari continued flying through the Strange Universe, looking for some way out. "Hey, what's that?" she floated over to it.   
______________________________________   
"V Headbutt!!" Davis flew through the air and connected with Clockmon's face. The clock's eyes spun, but the gremlin on top was angry, "Oh, now you'll really pay for that!!" Davis grinned, 'I make a better Veemon than Veemon does!' He looked up at his time-keeping opponent, "In your dreams!!!" Clockmon sneered, "Then its time to wake up! Irritant Ring!!" The most annoying sound (which we've all heard) sounded. "So... loud." Davis held the sides of his head. 'The whole world... changing.... wha..." he opened his eyes and he was in the SU. He cursed and looked around. "Where are you!" "Up here, fool!" Clockmon sat contently on a planet vaguely resembling Saturn. "Come and get me!"   
_____________________________________   
"Wow! This is great!! Now that I'm human, its even better!" cried out Davis' replacement. He sat on the floor of 'his' room playing his video game. His sister walked by and heard him. 'What's up with Davis? He's acting even weirder than usual.'   
He was playing video games like they were the only thing in life, he was insenitive with no manners, seemed like Davis to her. That 'now that I'm human statment' was propaply refering to the game or something stupid like that. She lived with the weirdo this long, she could still servive.   
______________   
"Why you . . . I'm going to get you . . ." Davis hissed clentching his fists. He could feel it. His power building. He had felt this feeling before, ever since he had fallen into that pool . . . 

Veemon Digivole to:   
X.V. mon 

"What the trash file?" The digi-mon swore. The champion Digi-mon flew right at the walking clock and with one punch made sure it would always be right twice a day.   
_______________________   
Something startled Veemon so suddenly he drop the controls (ironicly pulling off a killer combo) he had felt, something, what he didn't know.   
_________________   
Davis' punch hit Clockmon, knocking him back. "Ooof. Argh!" the monster disappeared. Davis did a little victory dance. "I'm startin' to like this!" Just then, he DeDigivolved back into Veemon. "...If only I could stay XVeemon. Where am I, anyways?"   
______________________________________   
"Hahahahahahaha! I must commend Vademon on the creation of this odd dimension." The clock part of Clockmon said aloud. "Yeah," replied the gremlin on top, "But what are we gonna do now? We got all the Digidestined kids here. What if they can Digivolve too?" "Hardly possible, my diminuitive little friend. Now lit's go have some... fun. Hmmhahahahahahaha!"   
"What do you mean?" Asked the clock have of the digi-mon. 

Kari floated on in the distance, something caught her eye. "Hmmm? Clockmon!! He's gonna get it now!! Lightning Claw!" She flew madly at the enemy, striking him hard. He fell down and screamed out in pain. "No fair!" he wimpered.   
_____________________________________   
"Whaa..." Davis was hit! From out of nowhere, Clockmon came out of space and struck him with an hour-hand sword! "No fair!" called out Veemon. "Arrgh! Let me outta here!! V Headbutt!" He leapt at Clockmon.   
______________________________________   
"Arrgh! Let me outta here! Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon flew at Kari and headbutted her hard. She stumbled back.   
______________________________________   
"Look at the confusion I can cause! Oh, they are pathetic." the real Clockmon told his partner. They both gazed into a small, fiery portal. Inside, there was a scene- a Gatomon and a Veemon furiously attacking each other. 

How was he soppose to beat this guy? Everything Izzy had said that power levels made all the difference. How could Cody put out this guy with making himself like that Veemon?   
"Cronos Breaker!" Said the campion digimon launching the hour glass at the Armadilliomon. Cody hide under his shell, the hard armor protecting him completly. This wasn't so bad.   
"If that's your best trick your out of luck!" Said Cody curling up into a ball and Sonic the hedghog style sped towards clockmon, (not quite sure how since there was no ground beneth him and therfore no enertsha) and landing solidly the imp's head.   
________________   
Izzy finnished looking over his program. He turned pale. What had he done? . . . . Besides skrew up the kids futures for the rest of their lives?   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Clockmon was really mad now! "Irritant Ringing!" the Imp started furiously striking the bells. Cody couldn't stand it. "Too loud! Be QUIET!! Diamond Shell!" he rolled at the enemy, knocking him down. Clockmon's Imp struck the bell again and the world shattered. "Oh no! This... can't be good." he was suddenly floating in the middle of space. "Welcome to my World. I hope you enjoy your stay! Chrono Breaker!"   
_____________________________________   
"Beak Buzzsaw!" Yolei threw her feather at the Clockmon above her. It struck him and caused him to curl into a ball... and roll? 'Can.. can Clockmon roll!?" In her amazement, she didn't notice until it was too late. The evil wooden timepiece ran her over. "He's... circling back!" Yolei took flight. 'Surely, he can't fly!'   
_____________________________________   
Cody uncurled and gasped. 'How could that guy fly like that. What kind of an alarm clock is this!?'   
________   
Clockmon layed back looking as the kids attacked each other. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. 

"I don't know how you fixed yourself up so fast! But if I was still XV-mon you'd be sorry!" Hissed Veemon.   
Kari continued jabbing at her enemy. She had scrathced him a few times, she could tell where the claw marks were on the wood. "Hold still, you ticking can oper!" She finally landed one of her punches directly to his face.   
_____________________________________   
Davis had been avoiding the barrage of punches for a long time now. 'How much longer can this thing keep it up!?' "Hold still, you ticking can opener!" 'Huh?' Davis thought, 'Why would Clockmon call me a can opener? He's the one made of metal. He must have a screw loose.' "Umph!" the monster hit him squarely in the face. "No... more." Davis collapsed to the floor, laying flat on his back. Then he noticed the imp on Clockmon's head. It was supposed to be the smart one, but Clockmon's body seemed to be the one talking. And the little monster on his head hadn' moved at all. 'Something's goin' on.'   
_____________________________________   
Kari walked over to her fallen opponent. She put her foot on its chest and demanded, "Now let me out of here, Clockmon! I may be a furry little kittie now, but I can still kick your wind-up-key butt any day of the week!" She slammed him to the floor. Clockmon looked up at her, "Kari?"   
______________________________________   
"No!! I couldn't filter their words in time!! They've figured it out! No!!" the little imp cried out. "Do ya think we should strike now? I'm bored." the clock part asked. "Yes. Now is the time. But only the cat and the lizard."   
_____________________________________   
"It's me, Davis!" the monster said. Kari looked deeply at him, "What kind of trick is this?" "I'm sorry I attacked you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." on and on as he got to his knees and kissed her foot. 'Maybe he's telling the truth' 

Suddenly a mist lifted off him, revealing a Veemon. "Davis! It IS you!" "Hahahahahahahaha! So you saw through my little tricks, did you!?" They both gasped as ringed planet materialized above them. And sitting on it was the REAL Clockmon! "That was an amusing little fight, wasn't it?" "You made me hurt Kari!!" screamed Davis, "And I'll never forgive you! I don't care what Cody says! You're dead! Rrraggh!!" Davis cut loose and tackled him off his planet! "No! You fool!" Davis wasn't listening he furiously kicked, punched, pounded, tail smashed, and utterly beat the pulp out of Clockmon! "Davis, wait!" called Kari. She ran over to try to calm him. She touched his shoulder but the Veemon slashed at her two! "Y... you're out of control!! Stop!" The Veemon part had taken over!! And it was raging at whoever -and whatever- got in his way! 

http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/pics/vmon.gif 

Cody didn't another Diamond spin at Clockmon aim derectly for the imp, maybe the clock half would be so nasty with it's counter part whisping in it's ear, a nano second before he landed, like a busted TV, reality altired and he saw he rolling straight towards a hawkmon.   
"CODY?!" Shouted the Hawkmon in a female voice, it was Yolei. Cody tried to stop in time but only succed in causing them both crash. A mix of armored hide and feathers spend the half minute seprating themselves out.   
"What's going on?!" Said Yolei near hestricts.   
"I . . . I . . you were this big ugly digimon called clockmon."   
"No I wasn't you were!"   
Realized dawned on both of them.   
"We've been trick . .. ." Said Cody his digi-mon eyes narrowing.   
Yolei was steaming. "That sloop was too lazy to fight us himself so he had us attack each other!"   
_______________________   
The veemon ignored the gatomon's words, these digi-mon had attacked them both. The veemon leaped onto the clock and deleved his martial arts attack in the imp part of the digi-mon and as a final insult took the hammer from his limb lands and smashed it down hard on the data digi-mon, knocking him out like a light. The clock half only looked blankly at them. Veemon breathed in and out hard, have exhasted his agression.   
_____________________   
Tai snarled punching the wall. "Grr. I wish I knew where Kari was! I should go into the digi-world and find her myself!"   
Gatomon in Kari's body looked up at Tai.   
"I feel EXACTLY the same way, but we don't know where to even start looking."   
____________________   
Veemon looked at the Gatomon he had mistake for Clockmon, she looked scared to death of him. Why was the digi-mon scared of him? they were both Vaccine types. What reason why she have to be afraid of him?   
"Are... are you safe? Davis?" the frightened Gatomon asked. 'Safe? Of course. I'm not gonna bite.' He thought and extended his hand out to help her up. 

Unknown to them, Clockmon was doing something behind them. The clock hands were spinning madly around his face, the eyes rolling like slot machine reels. The imp woke up and detached from the clock part.   
______________________________________   
"Something's happening in the Digiworld. Look!" Izzy pointed to his monitor. There was a pulsing disturbance coming from the screen. "What is it?" TK asked, sitting atop the monitor. "I dunno," replied Izzy, "But since when is it ever 90:00 PM?" The little clock on the bottom right read 90:00 PM.   
_____________________________________   
Yolei and Cody had just gotten up when they were knocked back down by a strong rumbling. The entire world started to shake violently. "What is that, an earthquake!?" "Try a whole world quake!" shouted Yolei. Suddenly, a shadow blacked out the area around them. 'Up in the sky! What is that?' Cody though. "Arrrgghhh!!" A whole horde of meteors was crashing down at them!!   
____________________________________   
'Davis' had just beaten King Boom Boo in record time! He had shatterer the real Davis' best time! "Yeah! You can't stop me!" the fake shouted. He cautiously sat down on his bed. 'Oops. I forgot. I don't have a tail now. I wonder how humans balance themselves without one.' he thought. He had a strange feeling nagging in the back of his head. It felt like... 'Davis? Is he in trouble. Oh, I wish I knew!'   
______________________________________   
"My, Cody. You sure are hungry. Have you forgot your manners?" Cody's mom asked. Armadillomon thought for a second, then said, "Umm... yeah. I'm hungry. And the food is great!" And with that he buried his head in the bowl of spaghetti and continued eating it like he were still a Digimon. 'Human food is great!' he noted. In the back of his mind, something was signaling, almost warning him of something. But what? 

Cody grapped onto Yolei and did his diamond spin attack forming a protective sheild around them both, (it was tight squezze and Yolei felt herself bushing) the hard shell spinning about madly to avoid the firery flying rocks.   
____________   
Ken's eyes narrowed. "That looks familiar somehow . . ."   
"How exactly?" Said Izzy looking up the machine.   
"I don't know . . . . It's like someone took a spong and smerde the memory so I could make heads or tails of it."   
____________   
Gatomon's eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong." She whispered.   
"Huh?"   
"Kari . . . . it's like I feel her at the back of my mind, but it's hard to put into words exactly, it's like-"   
"Like Kari's on the other end of a rope tied to you and she on the edge of a cliff, and you have a NEED to go to her."   
"How did you know that?"   
"Because . . . I felt the same thing when Ken started collecting slaves, he went after Agumon, just before Davis showed up, and I felt like I HAD to be with Agumon, or he wouldn't be there to help latter."   
"You ended up not helping much."   
"That's besides the the point, Gatomon, have you ever felt this way before, or any of the other digi-mon?"   
"No I haven't. And if the others ever did they never told me."   
"So . . . it only works with the human part of the pairing." A thought hit Tai then, he didn't know if it was frighting, a realization, calming, a vision, or a conclusion. "Maybe . . . " He looked at Gatomon who for all the world looked like the twin of his sister, even in her attude, nature, personality and mannerisems,(but isn't that all digimon partners were? He thought of Gomamon and wondered if Joe wasn't as weak as he let on.) if not for her ignorance of humanity she had easily fooled Tai. And Kari . . . after some time the digi-world she could pass for a real life Gatomon easily enough. Dear God. Tai felt ice go down his spin.   
"Dinner's ready." Tai heard his mom call.   
_____________   
No. Thought Armadillomon. He should not embaresse Cody like this . . . it was not . . . honorable.   
_____________   
"I'll never understand how you can get so freaked up about some stupid game." Commented Davis' sister poking her head though the door.   
"Bug off Jun!" Spat Veemon before realizing he was saying it.   
"Hump. Mom wanted me to tell you dinner was ready that's all." She said off handedly.   
_____________   
"Thanks." Said the Gatomon as the Veemon helped her up. "I was afraid you had lost all of you for a second."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I as afraid you had gone all digi-mon."   
"So? Your not afraid of Gatomon are you? And is Gatomon afraid of other veemon? Then why should you be scared of me?"   
Oh God he said **other** Veemon. Thought Kari with dread.   
"Davis. What's your name?"   
"Uh . . . Davis?" Though something inside him told him to say 'Veemon.'   
"Are you a human or a digi-mon?"   
Davis looked at himself. "Uh . . . I'm not quite sure how to answer that."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Well, whatever the answer is, we have to get out of here fast! It getting worse!" Kari nodded, then replied, "But what are we gonna do about... CLOCKMON!" Badly damaged and eyes still spinning, the clock part stood up using its hour hand sword as a crutch. Both Digimon prepared for battle. The little monster on its head was stnading right next to him. In a small, shriveled voice, it screamed, "I've had enough! I may be beaten... but... I will have you... destroyed!! Clockmon!" The clock turned to his master. In unison, they both called out, "Chrono....... DESTROYER!!!!" The clock blew up and the whole SU started turning strange colors. "..."   
______________________________________   
"Whew. Thanks, Cody. That was a close one!" "No problem. Besides, I'm getting good at that." Then, from out of nowhere, they heard a loud voice. "Chrono.... DESTROYER!!"   
_______________________________________   
"Hmmm... TK! What's happening to you!?" TK was turning rainbow colors and his whole body was covered in static. His mouth was moving, but only the static was heard.   
"There has to be a way out of here!" The veemon shouted, the digi-mon grabbed onto to Kari and started running. He knew after this he was going to be too weak to lift a finger, but he didn't have a choice, there HAD to be an exit, otherwise how would clockmon of gotten out?   
"Hang on Kari!" He didn't know if he servive this or not, but Kari had to. He wondered what reincarnation for digi-mon was like, and weather he was about to find out.   
VEEMON DIGIVOLE TO: X-V-MON 

The humaniod blue dragon took flight taking Kari with him out flying the discoloration.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------   
That distortion was TOO familiar to Ken. He HAD seen it before. But when? It was after Sam died. And before he created the dark rings. Did it have something to do with the dark ocean? 

"I'LL GET YOU!!" "That voice! That's not possible! It's... Clockmon? But how? He blew himself up!" Kari screamed to Davis. "Go faster! That stuff is catching up!" "I can only fly so fast, Gatomon!" Kari didn't even notice the mistake. She looked back and saw the little gremlen, mallet in hand, leading the discoloration. "I KNOW YOUR ORDEAL! LET THE COLOR TOUCH YOU! IT ONLY ACCELERATES TIME!!" "If that stuff touches us, it'd speed up the Digimon part of us that's trying to take over. He's trying to make us real Digimon!" Davis realized. "Davis!" Kari cried out. No response. "*sigh* You who's flying!" Davis looked down. "I have an idea! If we stop the imp, the discoloration will stop too. I think. Throw me at the little creep as hard as hard as you can!" Confused, but not one to doubt, Davis grabbed Kari by the tail. Spinning around twice, he flung her at the little monster. "Yeoch! Not by the tail!" shouted, flying too fast to open her eyes. "Lighting Claw!" Kari curled into a ball and let the air roll her around. 'My fur, the friction, the speed, it's working!' Now covered in static electricity, she uncurled and extended both claws out. "NO!" Too late! Kari struck him with all the force of an atomic blast. The little creature blasted off, in the other direction, but the colors engulfed the little Gatomon. "Argh... what's happening?" "Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii......."   


There was nowhere to run or hide as the discoloration completly engulfed Yolei and Cody still protectivly holding the female Hawkmon with his armored body, for all the good it actully did(which was none). 

Davis flew in full speed at the Gatomon, feeling confusion enter his mind, his heart speed speed up dramaticly, but in the blink of an eye it all seemed normal, he grapped hold of the Gatomon, ignoring her demands he save himself, the X-V-mon felt his world spinning, he flew pushing his body so hard he felt his heart would burst from his chest. He out flew the discoloration. Everything went white. 

Veemon started, so fast he dropped his fork.   
"Yo Davis you ok?"   
"I'm just fine Jun." He replied, having no idea what he had just felt. 

"What was that?!" Said TK getting his senses in line.   
"You ok?" Said Ken concerned. The distortion on the screen had just, stopped.   
"I'm fine Ken." Said TK making sure his thoughts as a human were in order. And much to his relieve they were. 

Calm. The only sound the wind blowing in the grass and leaves. The sun in the blue sky shinning gently on the furtal land below.   
And under one of the few trees that dotted the landscape, a Veemon and Gatomon digimon slept peacfully in each others embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ken!!" Izzy screamed. The boy genius fell unconsciously to the floor. "Are you ok!? Answer me!" Ken opened his eyes a little, "I can tell... something is happening. I dunno... what.... ugh." Ken blacked out. "Oh no!"   
_______________________________________   


The Veemon woke up. A Gatomon was laying directly besides him. "Huh? She looks familiar. But... I don't know who is she? Who am I for that matter!?" he looked at himself. "I'm... a Veemon?" For some reason, that didn't seem right. But his Veemon body felt natural. Like he was born with it. "Or was I hatched?" He couldn't remember his youth. Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind. There were humans running after a a little black and white ball. 'Why does that seem familiar?' He gazed around and saw the Gatomon. And and next to the tree laid an unconscious Armadillomon. And a Hawkmon laying on the grass. It was covered with a white blanket or something. "I... can't remember..." his head hurt from all that thinking. But he just couldn't piece it together. "Aughhh!" 

The Gatomon stired from the noise of the Veemon's venting though she did not awake, the digi-mon knew no greater pain than displeasing her. That much he was VERY certain of.   
The Veemon touched the blanket coving the Hawkmon out like a light and rubbed it between his uselessly clawed fingers. Where had this come from? He was SO exasted. Had he just digivoled? He felt like it. The blue dragon looked around, had he been here before? He couldn't remember. He was delighted to see he hadn't distrub the Gatomon's rest. Thank goodness. 

Where was he? Nowhere. Who was he? Kenji Ichejogi. Once known as the Digimon Kaizer. What was he doing here? He didn't know. Ken opened his eyes. Everything had an extremlt dark shade of grey to it. The sea and sky were mirror of each other, darkness without end with a limit to their depths, without a counter force to hold them in check. He had been here before. Long ago. He had built his first control spire here. More than that. This was where he had gotten his black digi-vice. He was on a long strip of beach. though the waves moved back and forth along the shore, and the land beyound was filled with grayish greenery, this whole place spoke not of death, but of dead, pass tense, this place was already lost, or had it always been this way?   
return The voice was an empty as a the soul less sky. return It was the voice that had whispered in Ken's ear so long. The voice that had dictated his action all the time the boy believing it's words to be his own thoughts. Ken took a step back from the black ocean. Only now realizing he could move. come home Ken couldn't decide if the voice came from his own mind, the sea, the sky, everything around him, or all of thea above. Come home. Ken saw a mass in the dark ocean. Buldging against the surface without breaking it. It was gaigantic. It seemed to imcompass the whole of the sea. (was it in fact the sea?) come home Ken had a good mind to run until his legs gave out. Threads of darkness, with the size and movments of snake, sleethered on the sand, towards him. Kaizer.   
"No . . ." He whispered. He exspected with terror to find himself in his emperor cloths again, much to his releif he was still in his school uniform. Kaizer. The idea of this thing wanting to kill him never crossed his mind. He knew it wanted a far worse fate for him. It wanted . . . for him to take it back. It be part of the darkness again. To take pleasure in pain. To find amusment in other's hardships. Ken much prefered the embrace of the grave. Part of him dearly wished it, he could be with Sam again. But he knew that would cause his parents grief again. And he had caused enough greif for many . . . many life times. Kaizer.   
"I'll never be your tool again!" Ken shouted with all his soul at this formless mass, this undefinable evil. The threads snaked around him but did not touch him. A head emerge from the dark ocean, with too many red eyes, and far too many limbs attached to it's torso. There was nothing insectoid about it. Nothing at all. mine . . . The thread moved about threatingly but did not even brush against the boy. "No . . ." Ken whispered harshly. None left, all alone, Kaizer. . . . There was no one to safe gaurd him against the dark. No one to keep it from claming him again, he was a fool to fight his true nat- "NO!" Ken screamed in defiance. "That YOU speaking! Not me! I've listen to you long enough. I know what you are! And I know how to make you-" 

"GO AWAY!" Ken shouted right into Izzy's face, the computer nerd landed on his tosh an inch away from TK. It took a second for Ken to realize where he was.   
"Ok, I didn't mean to invade your personal space!" Said Izzy freaked.   
Ken got his sense of balence and stood up. "What happened?" The black haired boy asked.   
"You blacked out."   
"For how long?"   
"Couldn't of been more than a minute."   
"Feels MUCH longer . . . something is coming Izzy. That weird lady is just the tip of the ice berge. We need to find the others . . . now." 

The Hawkmon woke up. "Humh? Dav...is?" 'Who's Davis? Why is that name... familiar?' She looked around. She didn't know who a single one of them was, but she had the feeling they were her friends. 'Maybe if I go back to sleep, it'll all come back to me.' She thought. She realized, hidden in the grass, were a pile of clothes. She was using them as a pillow. That blanket must have been a shirt. 'What would I need clothes for?' she thought.   
_____________________________________   
"I... I'm ok. I think." Ken get to his feet. Izzy was still a little cautious in appreaching him. "Are you sure you don't want to lie down, Ken?" He nodded his head and laid down on Izzy's bed. 'Poor guy,' Izzy thought, 'After all he's been through, I guess I can't honestly expect him to be in perfect health." Ken shuffled over to Izzy's bed and closed his eyes. The Dark Ocean flashed before him. "Agh!" he opened his eyes wide. 'I guess... no sleep.' he moaned and rolled to his side. 

"Ken . . . did you . . . experince anything?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Vision, images, anything like that."   
He signed. "This will sound crazy."   
"I'm a very open minded person."   
"Imagine a place where nothingness had a shape, where void was a tangeable object, and wher your sins are something that can touch you." Ken said breathlessly.   
Wormon shivered. Ken had just discriped Wormon's mental image of digi-mon partner's soul when he had been the digi-mon Kaizer.   
Izzy just sat back in his chair.   
Then he muttered a prfanity under his breath.   
"Dammit this is my fault! I should of waited until I had completly gone though the program but no, I was too egar to test my new toy!"   
Ken did not say anything. It was his experince that painful lessons were often remembered the most. (though you often needed someone to make sure you learned the right lesson)   
____________________   
The Hawkmon couldn't find an answer including the question of where they had come from to begin with. It wasn't like she needed them for anything. Oh well. She went back to sleep.   
The veemon had reach three definate conclusions so far, one, he was exhasted, two he was hungery, and three, the idea of displeasing the gatomon he had been sleeping next to was did not brood well in his mind. 

Izzy was on the verge of tears. 'What if I never find a way to turn them back? What if the Digimon have to stay human? What if the human part tries to take over? Can it happen?' He shut his eyes as tight as he could. He didn't want to think about it. He hadn't slept in 24 hours. He had been up all night trying to formulate a plan. There was a beeping noise. He looked at the monitor faster than he ever had. There, on File Island, was a faint signal. "A D3!! We found them!!" he leapt for joy. Ken, who was fending off sleep, rose to his feet. "But... that's only one. Where are the other ones?" 

"Good question. I wish I had the answer." Commented Izzy. Ken shoke his head. He couldn't just go on not sleeping. He had honesty thought he had fended off that thing for the time being. Whatever it was. It could all be in his mind. (it wouldn't be the first time, he had halluanated once that the infaint digi-mon in primary village were scolding him because he didn't want to find Wormon to make amends, he wanted to find him to stop feeling guilty, he hoped that part of him was wrong in that statement)   
The dark won't take you again Ken. I won't let it! I wasn't able to help you before . . . but I won't let it happen again! Thought Wormon with detirmanation.   
That was when Izzy realized what time it was. There were sopposed to be at Tudesday classes in twenty minutes. Ken didn't look like he was going to last five.   
________________   
"What do you soppose happened to those brats?" Asked Mummymon blanky. "And what was with the weird clock settings earily today?"   
"Who cares! Their out of hair that's what counts. And many Kenji's control spires are still standing so we can proced with our plan. And we don't need to waste control spires to make artfical digimon anymore."   
"What plan is that again?" The witch gave the mummy a hard strike.   
"The one were we go with plan A and try and merge the digital and phyical worlds into one using the controll spires stupid!"   
"But arn't the ALL the destiny stones still standing?"   
"SHUT UP! You want to spoil the plot to every digi-mon in ear shot?"   
"We're in the middle of the desert."   
"The sand dunes have ears!"   
"Really? Where? I don't see any-ouch!"   
"How we could be made from the same data is beyound me!"   
__________________   
Was he always this hungery? The veemon digi-mon didn't know. All he knew was that he wasn't anywhere near back to what was normal power level for even a rookie and he was still scarfing down everything in sight. At least he hadn't run into any other digi-mon, he couldn't take out an infaint digi-mon in his state.   
__________________   
"Hurry up TK your going to be late!" Said Matt shouting into his brother's room.   
"Coming." He sibling repiled. It was easy for Pattamon to change into and out his pajamas and into TK's normal cloths, he had seen his partner change in front of him a million times after all.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Ok, the co-ordinates are locked in." Izzy told Ken. "I've been gone a long time? People are probably worried. Could you... maybe, turn Wormmon human so I will have a cover too?" he ASKED. Izzy shook his head, "I don't want to risk it. This is big enough mess as it is. The last thing I need is another problem." Ken sighed, "Alright. I guess I do this alone. Digi-Port: open." He was sucked into the computer.   
_____________________________________   
Ken zapped out of a little tv on the grass. "So, the others are within 30 clicks of here. Come on, Wormmon. Let's save them." "Mm-hmm"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I still don't get it though. Thought Ken. Why did we pick only one signal? I mean, if only one of them is there, where are the others? Why can't we pick them up too? This smells like a trap!   
              
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"We're getting closer." Ken motioned towards Wormmon. "Be alert. We don't want to end up being ambushed or something." His Digimon nodded. "There!" shouted Ken. Laying on his shell along a tree was an Armadillomon playing with the D3. He looked down to see he had almost stepped on a slumbering Gatomon and Veemon. A Hawkmon was also sleeping on a pile of clothes, using the blades of grass as a blanket. "Could this be... them?" The Armadillomon spotted him and dropped the D3, now in a defensive position. "Doesn't he recognize me?" "Diamond Shell!" the armored Digimon blazed toward them. "Wormmon!" "Sticky Net!" the little bug shot out a web of fluid which quickly trapped the Armadillomon. "Grng. Nrr... let me out of here!" "Good job, Wormmon." Ken patted him on the head. 'Wow, he's never petted me before.' Wormmon thought and enjoyed the moment.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ken picked up the D3, he couldn't tell whose it was. Not that it matter that much at the moment.   
Ken look at the armadilliomon with sympathy. The others were out like lights. But he could tell this was only from exhastion rather than injury.   
"Does the name Cody mean anything to you?" Ken asked simply.   
The Armadillomon looked confused for a moment and then rememeber he was caught up in a wormon's net. And began trying to force his way out again.   
"I think that means no Ken." 

If he doesn't remember, then I doubt the others do either." Ken replied. The Armadillomon was getting angrier and angrier. "Diamond Slam Attack" the net tore open and he dropped out. "Wormmon! Stop him!" "Sticky Ne..." "Diamond Shell!" he ran over the little insect, then came to a screeching halt. "Who are you? And what do you want?" "Cody," Ken began, "I know you're in there. It's me: Ken Ichijoiji." A flashback hit Armadillomon. 'He... he was the one trying to control us... the Control Spires' "You!" he curled into a ball and went into overdrive!! Right into Ken!   
_____________________________________   
"You know, Izzy, maybe I could get used to being a Patamon. Like it even."   
"Don't even think that, TK!"   
________________ 

The boy turned Digi-mon got freaked by that one.   
"Sorry."   
"Two percent. Two stinking two percent! How could I have been so stupid!"   
"Impatent maybe." Said TK trying to consoul him. "But trying to help as soon as possible wasn't stupid."   
__________________________   
"I deserved that." Said Ken flatly getting back up. He felt along for broken ribes and to his releif found none.   
"You deserved a lot more than that!"   
"Maybe, but that's not why I'm here."   
"Why should I believe you after everything you've done!"   
"Because I'm not that person anymore! I didn't realize all the miseary I was spreeding and I just want to get on with my life!"   
"Excusses from a coward not wanting to accept what he's done."   
"I was the devil." Ken said flatly. "Then I tried to control God. And I lost everything that mattered to me."   
"Not yet!" The armadillomon went into another Diamond roll. A streak of blue sent him into a tree smashing it.   
The Veemon stood in a fighting stance.   
"What the . . don't interfer!"   
"If he's said he's changed then we should give him the benefit of the doubt."   
"No one asked your opinion!"   
"Too bad!"   
Both digi-mon ran into each other. The Veemon already breathing heavy. He just wasn't back to full strength yet!   
Why was this fight so familiar? As if he had done it before? He shock off the thought. Feeding the need to fight instead. 

End of Page Three of Four 

Only one chapter left. (page five was all discussion) 

Flames, comments, suggestions, reactions, corrections, occasional constructive critizem all welcome. 

If anyone ever wants to write there own version of what happens after Kari and Davis get caught in that white light and wake up with no human memories, be my guest! I've always felt we really rushed things. Something that's happening with 03 too. 


	4. Fate Averted

Cool thing I found out, it was orginally Folder contenant, not Server. (which you gotta admit makes more sense) They also COMPLETLY reworked the story when they turned it into an anima from a color comic. Tai was the only human to get zapped into the digi world, and his digi-mon was a veemon relative named Zero. (and no sign of any dark force yet except for Daemon/Demon/Creepymon) 

Page Four of Four 

The Armadillomon slammed into the little Veemon, sending him flying into a tree. "Argh! Prepare for pain! Vee Headbutt!" the little dragon charged into Armadillomon's soft underbelly and began furiously slashing him. Where was all this rage coming from? He stopped his mad clawing and noticed he had drawn his opponent's blood. The smell. It was driving him crazy! He must have more! He sliced and cut, without end. Even the aching and sleepiness seemed like nothing more than a distant ringing in the back of his mind. He had to kill his opponent, no questions asked. Cautiously, Ken approached them. "AWAY!" Veemon tripped Ken with his tail, maneuvering it like a master swordsman. Then, picking the human up, heaved him at Armadillomon. He didn't even stop to think where the muscle to lift a human could come from. The enemy was retaliating! Tossing Ken aside, Armadillomon knocked Veemon down with a rolling atack, then proceeded to run back and forth over him him. As he was being run over, he didn't feel any pain. With each time he was driven over, his anger only made him stronger. Finally, his scaly blue claw shot up and he caught something. His enemy's tail! He flung the Armadillomon up with it... further than the eye could see.   
______________________________________   
"Ugh.." Ken opened his eyes. "That hurt." He had been thrown at Armadillomon's shell pretty hard. "He's... out of control. Wormmon... get him! Wormmon? Oh no!" Wormmon was running for his life. A starving Hawkmon chased after him, tounge hanging out. The hunger clear in her eyes, she accelerated after her prey. "Izzy!! Help!!" Ken screamed into his D3.   
______________________________________   
"Izzy!! Help!!" a voice screamed from the computer speakers. "They don't recognize Ken! They're attacking him! But what can **I** do?" "You can't..." TK spoke from atop the monitor, "..but I can!" He flew over to his D3 and picked it up. "Digi-Port: Open!!" a flash of light and he was sucked into the screen. "Good luck, Pata... TK!" 

TK looked around. Where was he? He grond when he realized where he was. It was the frozen tundra of file island. It was going to take forever to find them, File Island was small, but it was large enough to fustrate a chosen child turned digi-mon. 

"Wormamon Digivole!" Shouted Ken. Wormamon started, his fear had made him forget he could do that. 

Digital evelotion int:   
Champion 

Wromamon Digivole to:   
Stingmon. 

The Hawkmon ran straight into the huge insectoid digimon's armor. She flew back a few feet, wondering how the digi-mon had digivoled so fast.   
"I don't want to hurt you." Said Stingmon pleadingly. It was music to the Hawkmon's ears and she violently nodded. 

The armadillomon was a speck in the sky, and then grew large as landed with a thud leaving an clear imprint in the ground. He got out his shell cracked in places, and was also more than a little mad.   
He charged right at the little dragon who dug his heels in and amazingly held his ground.   
"You won't beat me!" Veemon shouted, and did a reverse back flip, sending the aradillomon straight into the tree he had been sleeping under. He landed on his shell. The veemon landed right on top of him. He rose his hands in a half fist postion for the killing blow to his neck.   
"See you in primary village!" The dragon snarled.   
"Veemon stop it! Please you've already won!" Said the Gatomon pleading having been woken up by the chaos. The veemon felt like less than nothing, he heard the disaproval in her voice. He slide off the damaged digimon and looked the gatomon in the eye.   
"I'm sorry." He whispered.   
The Armadillomon gave him a cold look. "Sorry I didn't relocate your face." he mumbled under his breath. He let the armored Digimon fall unconsciously to the floor. "That's better." said Ken. Everyone had calmed down. A little. "So... what do you want, anyways?" Veemon asked the human.   
_____________________________________   
"What did you fail to do now, Izzy!?" TK screamed into the TV. He was huddled down in the snow, his wings covering his body like a blanket. "Sorry... I just" "Will you please just take the time to get it right the first time! I thought you geniuses were supposed to be smart!" Izzy didn't know what to say. He covered his eyes and typed away at the computer. Finally, the Digiport opened and TK was sucked in. 

_____________________________________   
"Hey, you finally got it right. This is the same monitor Ken used. They're only a little bit of a walk away. Thanks." "Yeah, sure. Whatever." mumbled Izzy.   
Was he starting to do things too fast? Making mistakes he never would before? Thing were starting to get to him? He could feel it eating away at his soul. Izzy watched the screen inpassivly.   
___________________   
TK heard Izzy downed tone but decide there were more important things to do and took off flying towards were the map had said the digi-vice signal was coming from.   
_________________   
Where to begin? Thought Ken. Davis had jumped to his defence in front of Cody, (who still shared his resentment towards the former tyrant) was there some of them left then? Ken didn't know.   
There has to be' he thought to himself. 'If Cody is still willing to snap at me, but Davis is my friend...' "Guys, I know this is ahrd to believe, but you aren't really Digimon." The Gatomon gave him a confused stare, "You must have been clawing at the catnap for too long. If we're not Digimon, what are we?" "We have feathers," interrupted the Hawkmon, "Fur, scales, and claws. We have attacks. We are Digimon." Ken couldn't even begin to explain this. He wasn't even sure he understood it all himself. "Well, see... there was this computer error... and it kinda turned you from humans, like me, into the Digimon you are now." "Liar!" screamed the feathered one. "Stingmon is still hungry." Ken added slyly. Stingmon hovered over to his master and Hawkmon backed down. "Well, see... Izzy, our tech friend, might be able to change you back." "What if we don't want to be turned back?" asked Veemon. That almost tore Ken's heart to pieces. His only friend in the world... turned into a little blue lizard for all eternity! "Nooo! Never! You ARE humans. You'll be humans again. After all the awful stuff I've done to Digimon, I refuse to stand by and let this happen! No, Davis! I WILL save you. One way.. or another!"   
What's it to you!"   
"Your closest thing I've ever had to a friend. You saw the good in me when I didn't. You were willing to put faith in me when no one else would even consider it. You have a sister and pairents who for better or worse love you, I almost threw away everything that made life worth while . . . . You once told me . . . . as a Chosen Child . . . I had responcablities to this world before myself . . . are you going to turn your back on that?"   
"Where'd you get that mush!?"   
"From you."   
"Nai?!"   
"From me?"   
"Yeah," Ken replied, "and then you went on about how much of a weirdo Yolei is."   
"That doesn't sound like something I'd say. And who's Yolei?"   
Chuckling a bit, Stingmon answered, "Maybe you're better off not remembering her until you're human again."   
___________________________________   
From out of the darkness, two red eyes appeared. Piercing through the shadows, he swore... REVENGE! 

"And back to what we were talking about, what if I don't want to?"   
Ken serious considered in that moment to just knock them out and drag them though the gate. But just a moment.   
"Do you want this world distoryed?" 

"Huh?"   
"I said, 'Do you want this whole world destroyed?'" "I know who you are!!" screamed the Gatomon, "Clockmon! You just don't learn, do you?" "On the contrary, my dear. I am NOT Clockmon. I am..."****

**_DigitalClockmon_**   
_Twice as powerful as before, no one can stop me! Not you, not that spider lady, not anybody! Hahahahahahaha!"___

_(Aaron Max Orginal)___

"You just want me to open up a can of kick butt on you, huh? Well, that can be done! Veemon Digivolve to... XVeemon" He stood up to the new menace. DigitalClockmon cackled madly. "You expect to defeat me? Your pitiful self alone is not even a challenge. Here... let me help you!" He raised his hour hand sword (now sharper and less cartoonish) and pointed it at Gatomon. "Huh?" She immediately Digivolved to Angewomon. "And how about a bit of a shell shock?" He pointed to the KO'd Armadillomon, who Digivolved into Ankylomon. "Whaaa... I'm bigger now." "The feathers have hit the fan!" DigitalClockmon pointed to Hawkmon and Digivovled her to Aquilamon. "How... is this possible?" Ken remarked, "He's making you Digivolve!" "Not that we mind." XVeemon whispered. "And this still isn't fair. My powers still overrun yours. Oh well." He was fed up now! XVeemon charged into the foe. "You fool!" DigitalClockmon caught him in midair, then looped his power cord tail around the blue dragon's neck and began choking him. "Celestial Arrow!" Five beams of light shot towards him. "Pathetic even." He moved XVeemon in front of him, using him like a shield. The arrows ripped right into him. Ankylomon slammed the ground with his tail, creating a fissure that barely missed teh evil timepiece. "Now, let me show you something new." The numbers on DigitalClockmon's face began going backwards. All of them, including Stingmon, DeDigivolved back to Rookie. Then In-Training! Then Fresh!! "Me want my mommy!" shouted Leafmon. "Me too" Pururumon replied. (Hawkmon's Fresh level) Then, suddenly, they were DigiEggs. "No! What have you done to them!?" Ken screamed! 

"Just what I'm going to do to you!" Said the digi clock, but Ken wasn't listening, he was only stroking wormon's digi-egg kindly. He didn't notice the violet glow under his shirt.   
Tear were coming down the former tyrant's face. He stood up, his locked on the digi-mon.   
"I don't know who you are or where you came from or who programmed you . . . . But I'm kindly giving you one last chanch to undo this before I forsake my promise about not hurting natural Digimon!"   
"Cronos reverse!" He pointed at Ken. Nothing happened. The boy unconious held the chrest underneth his shirt.   
"What the spam! Why isn't it working! It should fuction on humans as well as digimon!"   
Ken thought of the dark ocean, of all the digimon he had enslaved and killed as the digimon Kaizer. And suddenly, it simply didn't matter anymore.   
"I am the Ninth Chosen Child, bearer of the final chrest of kindness. Your tricks can not effect me."   
"Wha. . . so it's that peice of jewely that's protecting you eh! In that case!" The digimon with lighting speed grapped hold of Ken's fist to pry the chrest from him. He was thrown back several yard, his right hand was deleted.   
"I pity you." Said Ken. "All that power and you can't think of anything but proving your the strongest. I was a lot like you once. Here's a peice of advice, though you won't understand, the more you hurt others, the more diffcult your life is going to be, your desire to distory is distorying you." (hats off to DBZ for that line)   
"Shut up... shut up... shut UP!" he screamed and got to his feet. Clutching his hour-hand sword with a death grip, he raised it above his head. "Time Storm!" The sky turned dark as grey clouds began to swirl into a hurricane in the sky.   
_______________________________________   
"Wha... something's happening?" Mummymon pointed to the blackened sky. "What do you suppose it is? Those kids! I know its them! This our chance! Mummymon! Pedal to the metal!" screamed Arukinemon. "I thought you were driving. Oh no!" They both screamed and drove, top speedm over a cliff. "You dunderheaaaaaaaaaad...." BOOM! 

Ken looked in panic as the hurrican threatened to send the four digi-eggs flying over the grassly landscape and onto the hard ground. Ken quick grapped hold of them clutching them all in his arms finding the balencing act between not crushing them and not letting them go.   
_________   
The two digimon viris crawled out of the distoryed veical. Their cloths smoking and Arbukennymon's glasses' cracked.   
"What do we do now my sweet?" Asked Mummymon.   
"We walk!" She answered with a swift blow to the head. 

"Hehahohaw! Feel my wrath, Digidestined!" he motioned his sword towards Ken as a bolt of blue lightning fell from the eye of the hurricane. It was too fast! Ken couldn't respond fast enough and was struck down. "Where's your Kindness now?" He blasted him with another azure lightning bolt. "Give them to me and I will spare you." He was ready to fire another one. Ken got to his knees, still holding the DigiEggs. "No?" the electricity cackled and shot through the boy genius again. "I can kill you right here, little man. Why do you resist your fate?" Getting up even slower this time, Ken responded, "Because... fate is for ones own self to change..." "And so your fate is sealed." At that moment, Ken's Crest burst with a blinding light. "..." 'I have... to protect... them...' he thought, he fell over, totally unconscious. But still the light shined brightly. Brighter than before! DigitalClockmon couldn't see Ken anymore. "Whatever you are trying to do... you will not succeed!"   
_____________________________________   
"Of all places to wreck..." mumbled Arukinemon. "You know, we may be the first Digimon to see this place in over 100 years! This is the Valley of Wind. Its an ancient legend." "I don't care. I just want to get out of here... whoa!" A strong blast of wind scooped her up and carried her 40 feet high! "Why me!!??" Just then, she had an idea. Transforming to her spider version, she shot out crimson thread in all directions. "What are you doing up there?" called Mummymon. "If we can't drive... we'll FLY!" her web net was acting like a hang glider. "Brilliant, m'love!"   
She shot a spider thread around her partner like a noose, and a chocking sound, they flew towards the storm, the witch began to wonder if this was such a good idea, but it was Mummymon who voiced it, but she wouldn't accept anything from him as a good idea and shut him up by tighting the rope around his neck.   
However, the thing about storms, and lighting, is that lighting hits the tallest thing in it's range, and the two were higher than anything. A flash of lighting, one scream of terror another of anger, and both were smoking on the ground again in the mists of the forest scattered on File Island.   
"This just isn't our day." Mumbled the mummy.   
"Shut up . . ." She moaned. 

"That light..." said DigitalClockmon, "What are you attempting to do? Blind me to death? Well take this!" He summoned a blue lightning bolt into the center of the light, but it had no effect! "Wha..." The DigiEggs. They were floating up. A crack formed on Courage, then on Love and even the green/heart one. "They're hatching! Oh no you don't! Chronos... REVERSE!!!" A massive field of blue energy swirled around them. The light was trying to fight it, but the Chronos Reverse was countering!   
_____________________________________   
'Oh no! That digimon is trying to reverse time, but Ken is somehow trying to speed it up.' TK, flying overhead, observed. He tried to enter the bubble of fighting energies, but was deflected back. "Izzy!" There was nothing but static. The D3 was going wacky too. 'This... is a bad thing.' 

Doing the stupid thing: TK rammed into the feild again, with similar effects, for a moment. Then Ken felt something else mix with the combat of his chrest verus clockmon, (he was newly digi-voled from what Gatomon/Kari? said before, but Ken's chrest had been on it's death bed for the last three years and was though it was giving Ken everything it had, it simply was only delaying the inevetable.) it felt familiar in a way he could explain. That was he saw the Pattamon who HAD to be TK try to ram into the feild again.   
A strange thought Occured to Ken, the Gold Digi-Egg had his mark on it, but Davis was able to use it, did that mean, his power was compatable with the others as well? Only way to find out. And it was Ken's only option.   
(I know it was the digi-egg of miricals in the orginal) 

Ken touched his crest, hoping he knew what he was doing. "TK!" The Patamon stopped ramming the field and looked at him. "Golden Armor Energize!" His crest began glowing a new color: golden yellow. And there, on his chest, materialized the DigiEgg of Kindness. "I did it..." "Patamon Golden Armor Digivolve to...**__**

**_Prairiemon_**   
_Hello. Ah'm Prairiemon. Ah may be cute 'n' cuddly, but who knows where muh Dimensional Hole will take ya."___

_http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo392.jpg___

He dropped out of the air. "Ah guess ah can't fly no more. Don'tcha worry a bit, Ken. I'll save ya. Dimensional Hole." He tapped the ground twice and a bottomless pit appeared beneath him. He fell in and the hole closed up. "Wait! Come back!" called Ken. DigitalClockmon's blue energy field was winning! Prairiemon's hole suddenly popped in from under Ken and pulled him down.   
_____________________________________   
"There ya go." he lightly carried Ken through a vertical hole that came out in the real world. "Ya'll be safe here. Now lemmie go back 'n clobber that clock." "No wait! Look what you've done! Clockmon's time control field is coming through the rift into the real world!" Prairemon tried to close it, but the field was too strong! And, deep in the distance of the portal, he could see DigitalClockmon's silhouette walking through! "Oh, mah. Why'd ah have to go 'n open this hole in th' middle of his power?" Prairiemon struggled to force the hole closed, but it was no use! 

DigitalClockmon was getting closer! Too close! "Close the wormhole... NOW PRAIRIEMON!!" screamed Ken. Trying with all his might Prairiemon dug his claws deep into the side of nothingness... and the portal began to shrink! "Awlright! Jus' a smidge more an' ah got this thing closed up taight... kagck.." DigitalClockmon wrapped his snake-like cord of a tail around him and flung him off the building. "Out of my way, infernal rat!" he boomed. "I believe we have some unfinished business, Ken Ichijoiji. Time Storm." He raised his metallic claw to the sky and a new hurricane formed in the sky. "Why do you want me so badly?" demanded Ken. "Because the prophicies declared you..." He couldn't finish his sentence. A hole appeared beneath him and he plunged in. It closed once he was trapped. "Call me a rat, willya? Well, we don't take kaindly to that sorta manner." Prairiemon, his claw outstretched to where the enemy was, sat on a rooftop opposite them. "Ken, he's gots cotrol 'o both worlds time now. We have ta stop 'em 'fore he does somethin' rash. But ah can't beat 'em. He's an Ultimate 'n ah'm only Armored. But ah can delay him. Get Izzy, an hurry! Dimensional Hole." A pit opened before Ken. "It goes straight to his apartment. Now git goin'!" At that moment, a dark hand rose out from behind Prairiemon and pulled the Armored Digimon down. "Go, Ken!" we his last words.__

_I'm not going to fail other, not like I failed myself when I became the digi-mon Kaizer._ Said Ken determend as he jumped though the portal.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"What is this thing?" Izzy wandered over to the mysterious, black hole that had appeared on his ceiling. He took out a broomstick to poke it, but the stick went right through. "Hmm. Hey, something's coming out. Oof!" Ken landed directly on him. "Oops. Sorry Izzy." They both got to their feet. "So what can I do for you?" Not missing a beat, Ken poured his heart out, "DigitalClockmon's in the RealWorldandTKDigivolvedtoPrairiemonand..." "Whoa. Slow down there. So what happened."   
_____________________________________   
"Why do you delay the inevitable? I can see the future. You are no match for me. Give up and I will spare your useless life." DigitalClockmon, holding Prairiemon by the throat, proclaimed. They were fighting in the dimension in-between the Dimensional Holes. "No way. Ya'll take that back once ya hear muh... Sonic Ear!" Prairiemon's earblade began vibrating like crazy, emiting sonic waves. They were cracking the glass number display on DigitalClockmon's face. "That hurt! Insolent fool! Your attack is no match for my Irritant Buzz! Oh, wait. I evolved. That's not my attack anymore. I give you... Monday Morning Alarm Beep!" he began beeping like mad. Prairiemon covered his earblades. That familiar sound... that unholy sound that steals us from dreamland and forces us to go to school/work on the evil day known only as Monday! There is no such torment as being subjected to this! "Please... stop! Ah... give up. Jus' turn th' dang thing off!" "Never!" shouted DigitalClockmon, "I like to play with my prey before brutally destroying them! Hahahahahahahahaha!" 

"Ya meglomaniacs ar' al' tha same!" Snarled Parriemon.   
___________   
"Your chrest worked on a digi-mon that wasn't your own?" Said Izzy going into 'observe mode' Ken would of punched him if he had the time to spare.   
"YES! Now come on! And TK said to bring your Pineapple top too!" Said Ken getting onto the chair hopeing the hole in the ceiling could pull him in. He looked at the four digi-eggs, he couldn't leave them behind, and he didn't want them in danger either. This was too much. 

"Hey, wait. Let me research..." Ken almost turned red in the face. He turned around and grabbed Izzy by the collar, "Listen to me, you computer nerd of the century!: We don't have time to analyze this. DigitalClockmon has control of time in BOTH worlds and who knows what he'll do with it if we don't stop him. Prairiemon is our only line of defense until these eggs start hatching again. Davis and the others are in here! DO SOMETHING!" Ken dropped Izzy to his feet. Shaken and actually afraid of Ken, he grabbed his Pineapple 2000 and climbed into the Dimensional Hole.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"He's a digital clock?!"   
"I just said that!"   
"Then maybe I can hack into him if I can get a cable in him and take remote conotrl." 

They both climbed out of the hole, onto the building top. "Well, Ken? Where are they?" "They were here a second ago.""You pulled me from online Battlechess for this?" Suddenly, the wall of glass that is a building's window, shattered. Something must have been thrown out of it very hard. Prairiemon! And following him was DigitalClockmon. He wrapped his cord-like tail around him and slammed him into the ground. Then lifted him and brutally slammed him again. "Izzy, your plan!" "Oh, right! As luck would have it, I have a computer virus on hand. I was going to infect that site that badmouths Dreamcast." "Oh great. I bet your virus will make him Digivolve to Dricasmon or something!" sarcastically added Ken. Izzy glared at him, then brought up the Digimon analyzer and sent the virus to the evil timepiece via email. "Let's hope this works!"   
Prairiemon was badly beaten. He had even taken on the devolution glow, but refused to deDigivolve. He weakly mumbled "Sonic.... Ear..." his earblade began rustling, but he just didn't have any energy. Every bone in his furry little body hurt. It was more a struggle to stay conscious than surviving the enemies attacks. A sharp, piercing scream woke him out of his trance. DigitalClockmon was in pain for some reason. He weakly punched him with his metal claw, but it was no more damaging than a tap.   
"It's working!" shouted Izzy. "No... it isn't." said DigitalClockmon. Almost as if he knew what they were trying to do. "FOOLS!! I am a Virus type! You can't infect... an evil Digimon with... a virus!" Ken shouted some words a young man really shouldn't say. But then, he noticed a warmth in his ams. The DigiEggs were trying to hatch again. And DigitalClockmon was busy at the moment. "We just might stand a chance." 

"No... you don't!" murmered DigitalClockmon. Ken, in utter amazement, tried to stammer out a question. "I'm psychic... to some extent. I... know... what you are going to say." DigitalClockmon managed to say. He seemed to be having trouble speaking. "What did you do to him, Izzy?" "Its a DQS type virus. I can control what it does from a distance. I can't shut him down or erase him, so I decided to see how much of a threat he is in slow-mo." For the first time in a while, Ken's mouth broke into a small grin, "If you had to get one right, I'm sure glad it was this one." DigitalClockmon raised his hand at them. "Chronos... chronos rev... chronos rever.... c... chro..." he was too slow to use his Chronos Reverse!! 'Come on guys, hatch faster!' Ken silently willed the DigiEggs in his arms.   
_____________________________________   
Prairiemon, in a heap on the floor, opened his eyes to see something in the sky. The Time Storm was swirling faster.   
______________________________________   
"Yes!! Look, Izzy!" shouted Ken. The small blue DigiEgg cracked wide open and out fell Purumon, then Leafmon, then all the others! "Chibomon""Pururumon""Tsubumon""Nyarumon""Leafmon" Then, altogether, they squeaked in unison: "WARP DIGIVOLVE!" They all went to their Champion forms. "Look who's back!" DigitalClockmon looked up and weakly mumbled "No..." 

(Warp Digivolving takes you three levels up. Three levels up from Fresh is Champion. )   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The enity known by some as Davisku(sp) like his three once human companions was not Davis, but nor was it a Veemon ruled only by instint too ignorant of the world to do better. All of Davis' personality, faults and virtues, along with a Veemon thinking protectly of the Gatomon he had grown to love.   
The strongest digimon present Stingmon and the XVmon came at the data type, a scaled blue fist rammed into the digital clock face, coming close to breaking though to the other side of the digimon.   
Just as the clock sword would of come down on the blue dragon's neck in vengence, the evil data type's remaining arm went flying and his sword with it as Stingmon's violet power blade sliced it clean off.   
DigitalClockmon gurgled in pain. He reached for them with his tail cord, but a white blur sped by him. And in no time, his tail was cut to pieces by a furious Gatomon. He was out of attacks!! He couldn't use Azure Lightning or Chronos Reverese: he didn't have any hands! A hurricane of red blades sliced throught his legs, making them evaporate too! Aquilamon's feathers being used as boomerangs! "You... will... pay for this. All of you... will...""Oh shut up!" Ken ran over to him and kicked him down. The once mighty timepiece landed flat on the floor with a thump. Ken and Izzy jumped around and celebrated their victory. But the Digimon were looking up at the sky. "What's wrong?" asked Izzy. "Oh no." The Time Storm was now more like a time hurricane!! Blue winds raged from every direction. "Look!" A swirl of the wind touched a car. It turned into bits of blue data, then evaporated! DigitalClockmon was laughing like a madmon. A bit of blue wind touched him, and he regrew his arms, legs, and tail!! "You will not defeat me. I will make sure of it. For you haven't seen my final attack," The whole lot of them groaned. "Wasn't his 'final attack' some kind of useless explosion?" whispered Izzy to Ken. "CHRO...NOS CHAOTIC!!!!!" The hurricane was out of control! It began spreading. Over Africa! France! America! It had engulfed the whole planet!! But, swirling along with the blue wind, there was now green and red.   
_____________________________________   
A Chinese boy was shot with the green wind and instantly became an Agumon   
______________________________________   
A building in Kansas was struck by the red wind and was destroyed in mere seconds!!   
_____________________________________   
Back in the DigiWorld, a loud voice boomed across the lands. "CHRONOS CHAOTIC!!" The Time Storm on their side was growing! It swallowed File Island and Server. "Wha.. what is that?" shouted Arukinemon to her partner. "I dunno.." Arukinemon was shot throught the heart with a red beam of light and fell in a heap. "M'love? Gah!" Mummymon was zapped with a green one!   
A green beam hit Hikari/Gatomon, and she instead of becoming raw data changed into her human form.   
She looked around the chaos all around her. She held her head as if in pain, her body bagan to glow. She looked meacingly at Digitalclockmon. Her voice wasn't quite human. The light showed clearly on her naked body as it became blinding.   
"This . . . chaos . . . ends . .. NOW!" The last word eccoded thoughout extistence, everything went white.   
The light enveloped the world, and quickly the digital world as well, restoring the damaged caused it by clockmon. Then it reversed on it self, drawing back to it's point of origin. Clockmon was completly eradacated. Davis looked to Kari with human eyes. And looked in fear at her very VERY still form.   
Davis, unable to take his eyes off her, stuttered "Is she..."   
"Yeah. No pulse" replied Izzy, who was holding her wrist. Davis began to cry.   
Behind him, the others were slowly chaging back into humans. TK was still furry and had his earblades. He noticed a Dimension Hole still open on the floor. But he no longer had his metal claws. 'Well, I suppose it'll close itself.' Just then it hit him. He wasn't speaking in an accent. He wasn't Prairiemon anymore! But Kari was... was... he couldn't face the thought. He angrily kicked a chunk of debris into the hole.   
Davis held Kari in his arms and looked over the rest of her body. 'This... doesn't count either. Man, what am I doing even thinking that at a time like this!' He continued crying on her as the last of his tail receded into his body. Just then, a beam of white light shot out of Kari's D3. It went straight into the dissolving eye of the Time Storm. And then, everything went white. 

RESTORING FROM SAVED FILE 

"You should get going." Said Izzy sitting at the computer monitor. "That storm is getting pretty rough. The power could go out and we would be left without a gateway between worlds."   
"What about your Pinapple?" Asked Yolei.   
"It's battery is low, I wanna save it for an emergency."   
"We can't go, Ken isn't here yet." Said Davis.   
"He's backed off." Said Cody flatly.   
"Arn't you ever going to let it go?" Asked Davis to his face.   
"I don't remember anyone voting you leader. And I think you let what he did go WAY too easy. He was the devil and now you think he's change completly. That there's not a spark of that monster left in him."   
"I never said..." Just then, something fell from the ceiling and hit Davis on the head. "Gah!" he fell unconscious. "What was that!" Yolei screamed, jumping back a little. Izzy stared in wonder at the thing on the ceiling. There was   
some kind of deep, black hole there!! "What is it?" the computer whiz pondered. "Well, we don't have time for mysteries, Izzy. Come on, Davis. Wake up!" Cody pulled a groggy Davis to his feet. TK pointed his D3 at the monitor. "Alright! Let's g.... ahhh!!" there was a sharp crack of lightning and the power wnet out. A few seconds later, the generator kicked in. But the powerline outside was cackling with electricity. Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, it was gone. "Astounding! Utterly amazing!" "Now what, techno genius!?" shot Kari. "Well," Izzy went into explanation mode, "If you had gone through the gate even a second earlier, that electrical surge might have messed up your data. And who knows what else! But, this chunk of plaster fell from that hole to delay us! Make sure we didn't go in! Guys, this is dealing with fate! The supernatural even!" "Oh, and dealing with living Data, a whole new plane of existance, and these little gadgets isn't supernatural?" They argued a bit longer. But TK looked up at the roof. That hole was gone. "I wonder who sent it. And why? Well, we may never know.""I guess you're right. Forward-ho and about the Digital World!" Yolei was sucked into the computer screen.   
______________________________________   
"So how was the trip?" asked Izzy from the television screen. "Everything alright?" "Yeah. We're fine. Its not raining or anything here in the Digital World.""Ok, well, call me if you need anything. Izzy out"   


Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. 

(if anyone wants to write an altirnate to this chapter be my guest) 

Anyway, it's been real, I know the ending is kinda rushed, but hey, if anyone can think of an altirnate, please tell me, anyway, thanks to you all for reading and review.   
Read ya. 


	5. Just a Final Thanks to Everyone

Just want to take this chapter to thank Charles RB, Arron Max, and all the rest who help on this first project. Thanks guys. 


End file.
